Faberrittana: Snapshots of our Life Together
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Faberrittana are in a relationship together that includes a D/D lifestyle. Follow along as they learn to life, love, and respect each other in an unconventional lifestyle choice that has surprised them all. Each chapter can stand alone. Contains mention of poly F/F relationship, Domestic Discipline, and consensual spanking. Repost of an earlier story.
1. Santana's Day From Hell

**A/N** ~ **Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sweet lady kisses and sexy times.** **Rated M**

**Don't own anything or anyone on Glee!**

**CHAPTER 1: Santana's** **Day From Hell**

Santana was having the morning from hell, and everything that could go wrong did go wrong. She was so tired when she got home from Cheerio's practice last night, and she must have set the alarm wrong so she got up late. Then racing around the bedroom to get ready she stubbed her big toe on the corner of the bed and hopped around the room swearing and screaming in Spanish. The hair straightener slipped as she was trying to multitask and put on makeup at the same time, and burned the side of her neck and shoulder when she dropped it. But the absolute final straw was spilling juice down the front of her new silk blouse. On top of all that she had PMS! So that was it, she was done! The Latina was going back to bed and she didn't give a fuck what anyone thought, enough was enough.

She gave a quick thought to texting her three girlfriends to let them know she would be in later; Q was a stickler for shit like that, she would be pissed if she didn't get her text but Santana was still mad that Q made her run extra laps last night for being late to practice. I mean it was only five fucking minutes, and she was getting some sweet lady kisses from Rach. So screw it, let Q wonder where she was, honestly sometimes the girl was so anal and uptight about everything, she needed to learn to relax. Santana stopped and smirked a minute when she linked Q and anal in her mind, damn that would be so hot!

She wasn't so worried about B and Rach, they would be worried but they were such softies they were easy to get around. When she finally did get to school at lunchtime she would just explain everything, look pitiful, and it would be ok.

In hindsight, Santana would realize later, the no texting idea was probably the worse decision she had made in a long time.

Taking off her blouse in the laundry room, she set it to soak in the basin. She headed back upstairs to bed unaware she had left her phone lying on top of the dryer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel and Brittany were leaning up against the lockers talking quietly with their heads close together before the second period bell rang when they saw Quinn coming down the hall. Rachel always felt her heart skip a beat and it took her breath away when she realized these gorgeous girls were hers, and they loved her as much as she loved them. She beamed a smile at the beautiful blonde walking towards her.

"Good morning my beauties," Quinn said softly so only they could hear her, "B, those skinny jeans look incredible on you and Rach, I love the way you did your hair today. I like it so much when you let the curls just flow over your shoulders like that. I'm going to be sitting in AP Chem today concentrating on running my fingers through your hair instead of on my lab work!" She smiled affectionately, letting the warmth reach her hazel eyes. Something she only let happen with her three girls. Since the whole pregnancy debacle and being kicked out of her own house, Quinn Fabray still had trust issues but these three girls and the arrangement they shared was going a long way towards healing her wounds and making her feel safe again.

Brittany looked around quickly to make sure they were alone, "And I am going to be thinking about both of you running your hands all over my ass later on tonight."

Rachel and Quinn groaned audibly. "No fair Britt-Britt now that is all I am going to be thinking about as well!" Rachel pouted and stamped her foot. The two blondes laughed out loud at her dramatics, she could be so adorable sometimes.

"Oh guys, have you seen S this morning?" Quinn inquired of the two. Both girls shook their heads no and Rachel said, "Didn't she show up to practice this morning?"

Brittany replied, "Oh Rach, I forgot to tell you, we didn't have practice this morning, we got to skip since Coach's sister has some flu bug or something and she was going to go be with her this morning."

Rachel took Brittany's hand and squeezed it gently indicating it was no big deal.

"I just thought S was still pouting about me making her run extra laps last night and avoiding me," Quinn looked a little angry, "So she didn't text either of you to let you know she'd be late?"

Both girls dug their phones out of their purses to check but no texts had been received.

"She better have a damn good reason for ditching and not telling any of us," Quinn scowled darkly, "I will see you two at lunch, ok? Behave yourselves today!" She raised one eyebrow and walked away from them backwards before turning and heading to class. Swaying her ass just a little more than normal since she knew both girls would be watching.

Rachel and Brittany watched her walk away and then looked back at each other knowingly, "I will start texting her and you start calling her, ok Rae? Let me know if you get ahold of her," Brittany leaned forward quickly and laid her forehead on Rachel's and then immediately headed to class. If you would have blinked you would have missed the endearing sight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana woke up groggy and with a bad headache. She looked at the clock and threw back the covers groaning loudly.

This time she didn't really work too hard at getting ready, she had to hurry to get to school by lunch. That was the rule among them, if you couldn't get to school by midday, then you had to miss Glee as well. Although Santana would never admit it to anyone, that was often the best part of her day, and she really looked forward to it.

She pulled into the parking lot just as lunch would be starting, and she saw Rachel and Brittany walking towards the diva's Prius. They saw her pulling in just as they got to Rachel's car and started walking over to the Latina.

"Oh shit," Santana groaned, "I am about to get double-teamed and not in a good way either," She put her aching head down on her steering wheel and waited for her girlfriends to get to her car. The raven haired brunette had noticed that both girls looked relieved and not angry so that was good at least.

She had been hoping to get a bite to eat or at least coffee before dealing with anyone. The PMS, irritation, and headache were making her snippy and she always had a hard time not blowing up when she felt this way.

"What the hell are you two doing out here in the parking lot, does Q know you are out here?"

Rachel answered first, "No, she doesn't, but you weren't answering your phone or your texts, we were all worried, so Britt-Britt and I were coming to make sure you were alright. I mean, anything could happen to you all alone in that great big expensive house. My imagination was just running wild this morning when we noticed you weren't here and that no one had heard from you…."

As soon as Rachel took a breath, Santana jumped in, "I'm fine, I just had the morning from hell, I have a headache, and I cannot find my goddamn phone."

Rachel continued, "I happen to know you have a landline and a house phone, there really is no excuse for not leaving one of us a phone message letting us know you were alright and were just running late."

Santana spun around and stalked towards Rachel, making the tiny brunette back up in fear, "Berry, I have a mother and you are not her! So get off my fucking back already," She immediately hated the look of hurt and fear in Rachel's soft brown eyes. That and the guilt she felt for hurting her newest girlfriend just pissed her off even more, "Oh for Christ's sake, I'm not gonna hit you or anything, calm the fuck down."

Rachel stood there stunned, her eyes filling with tears and her lip quivered. Santana's unpredictable moods and anger scared her, and took her right back to that place she was in when the cheerleaders were not her friends but her tormentors. It scared her and it brought up all the old insecurities she felt that she would never be good enough for her three girlfriends.

The diva would not let Santana see her cry so she spun on her heels and ran off back to the school.

Santana grabbed two fistfuls of her own hair as she huffed angrily, "Goddamnit, I hate when she does that shit!"

Brittany looked at Santana in disbelief, "You know that Rae can't stand being yelled at by one of us. It makes her feel all icky like when we used to slushy her and call her Manhands and stuff. That was really mean San, especially since she was so worried about you being ok," With that Brittany turned away from a stunned Santana and went in search of Rachel.

"Oh fuck me; I should have just stayed home in bed today!" The Latina muttered angrily to herself as she headed into the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn was sitting alone in the choir room picking at a salad and wondering where the hell everyone was today. She was getting a little aggravated when she got a text from Brittany telling her that Santana had just arrived. The Latina had misplaced her phone and was ok, crabby but ok.

Quinn texted back and asked Britt where she and Rachel were and what was keeping them. Brittany sent a vague text about helping Rae out with something and they would be there a.s.a.p. It didn't take a genius to realize that Santana had done something to upset Rachel and Brittany was trying to calm her down before meeting Quinn.

The HBIC texted Britt and told her to send Rachel to the choir room NOW and go grab Santana and get her here as well.

After ten minutes had elapsed with no sign of her girlfriends, Quinn went in search of them all. You could hear the angry staccato of her shoes in the empty hallway as she stalked off in search of everyone. She rounded the corner swiftly and came face to face with an anxious Brittany dragging Santana towards the choir room.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked in a firm tone.

"She said to tell you not to be mad but she wasn't feeling that great, and she would see us in Glee," Brittany explained apologetically. Quinn didn't miss the guilty look on Santana's face.

Turning quickly to the tan girl, Quinn growled out angrily, "What did you do to her?"

"Why the fuck do you assume I did something to her?"

Quinn closed her eyes, took a deep breath, counted to 10 in her head, then counted to 10 again and said slowly and clearly, "What. Did. You. Do. To. Rachel."

"Fine but in my defense Q, she totally overreacted ok? I had a headache; she cornered me before I had my coffee, so I might have yelled at her, and maybe called her Berry and told her to get off my back," Santana finished hastily avoiding Quinn's angrily flashing eyes. Her eyes always turned a brilliant shade of green when she was angry and Santana didn't want to look up and see green today.

"Care to try that a little slower?"

"Not really!" Santana quipped.

"Try anyway!" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

Santana sighed heavily and said, "I told her to get off my back, I already had a mother and I called her Berry, not Rach."

"Damnit Santana, you know that all your snarky bullshit just rolls off mine and B's back but Rachel is not used to it. She had too much of it from all of us before. It doesn't just upset her it devastates her."

Brittany nodded sagely, "Rolls off me and Q just like water off a duck's back. Remember that duck Q? The one that had the poof of hair on its head, and we named it Elvis?"

Quinn smiled gently at the tall blonde, "I do sweetie but not right now ok?"

Brittany spoke up quickly, "Why are you being so mean to Rae, San? She is so cute and sweet and fun-sized and I know you like her too! You scared her and you need to apologize."

Santana turned on Brittany, "Why do you keep taking Rachel's side over mine today? You were my girlfriend first B, before you were Q's or Berry's."

Brittany's eyes filled with tears and she said softly, "I'm not taking sides, I love all of you the same, and if Rae was being mean to you I would say the same thing to her. I hate when you get like this Sanny, it's not ok to be mean to all of us just cuz you feel like it!" The tall dancer just shook her head and looked disappointed.

Quinn furiously grabbed Santana's arm and yanked her down the hallway, "Brittany, let's go find Rachel, and make her feel better."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They found Rachel in a rarely used ladies room over by the Chem lab. She was reapplying her eye makeup, but it did little to hide the red puffy evidence that she had been crying.

Seeing her like that made Quinn and Brittany even angrier with the Latina. Quinn walked over to the diva and took her in her arms and hugged her. Brittany turned to Santana, "Apologize!"

"Like hell!" Santana said fiercely.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana, spun her around to face a sink and bent her over. She started applying hard swats to the seat of Santana's jeans. Everyone was too stunned to move or speak.

While the swats stung somewhat, Santana was more embarrassed than anything. She had been spanked before by Quinn, hell they all had but Brittany had never spanked anyone before.

Brittany kept spanking Santana lecturing as she did, "We have rules Santana, and you broke bunches of them today. The biggest one was you were mean to Rachel and to me and made us both cry. Now apologize."

Santana was feeling very put out, and her ass was starting to really sting, "What about my bad day, all you guys seem to care about is how many rules I broke! Do you even care about me at all?" She choked out crying tears of frustration and humiliation.

Brittany stopped spanking and turned Santana around to face her, "Don't be silly, Sanny, of course we care about you, Rach and I were so worried we were sneaking out to go to your house when you pulled in."

Quinn turned to glare at Rachel, one eyebrow almost to her hairline. Rachel grimaced and just shrugged and mouthed "sorry" to the blonde.

Brittany continued, "If you would have just called and told us you were having a bad day we would have all come over after Glee and made you feel better, but instead you came here and acted like a horrible rotten little spoiled brat and made everyone feel as bad as you did! Then you wouldn't say sorry so now you get spanked, and you know that's what happens when you break our rules!"

The tall blonde walked over to her backpack that was leaning against the wall, and fished around in it and pulled out her hairbrush, "Q would you lock the door please, San you need to take down your jeans and panties please."

Santana paled visibly, "Britt…"

"Don't make this any worse San, you earned this spanking now let's get it over with so we can go to class and then Glee, and have a better day."

"We're at school, Britt!" Santana hissed.

"This is gonna happen San and if Q or I have to take down your jeans and panties, you won't like what happens then," The dancer stood there with her hands on her hips and the hairbrush in her hand.

"Where is Brittany S. Pierce and what have you done with her?" Santana said smartly.

Brittany went to say something but Santana said, "Never mind Britt, I'm going."

She peeled her jeans down past the curve of her buttocks and slid the panties down with them. She flushed a deep scarlet and bent over the sink putting both elbows on the countertop. She had never been spanked in front of her girlfriends before. They all got punished when it was necessary, but it was always a private matter even though everyone knew what was happening.

Rachel walked over to stand next to Quinn, and slipped her small hand into Quinn's for comfort. None of the girls had ever seen Brittany this forceful before and no matter how much they felt Santana deserved this spanking, it was still hard to watch her get it. They knew she was proud and to be spanked in public would be hard for any of them, but doubly so for the fierce and fiery Latina. Rachel felt the tears come to her eyes and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She loved Santana and knew she didn't mean the things she said earlier. She cleared her throat to speak but Quinn squeezed her hand and shook her head.

Brittany walked over to the sink and put her hand gently on Santana's lower back and pushed her head down further so her backside was in proper position. When that was done she started speaking softly but firmly, "Please list what rules you broke today."

Santana sighed and put her head down further knowing what was coming, "I knew I was going to be late for school, and I didn't call or text any of you."

Brittany brought her arm back and swung the hairbrush in a wide arc. The sound of wood meeting flesh echoed in the small room as did the sharp intake of breath the brunette took.

"I yelled at Rachel when she was only worried about me."

"What else San, that's not all that happened with Rachel," Brittany coaxed.

"I called her Berry, I scared her and I swore at her, I was awful to you, Rachel for no reason, I'm so sorry."

Brittany nodded and brought the hairbrush back again and again and again. She delivered three very hard spanks with the brush that left Santana gasping, and trying not to sob out loud.

It was taking everything Santana had not to reach back so she gripped the sink so tightly her knuckles blanched white. All she could do was squirm in place desperately wanting her punishment to be over.

"I tried to make you feel guilty for standing up for Rachel, and I didn't really believe what I said, so I guess I lied to you. I'm sorry I made you cry too B!"

Brittany swung the hairbrush and landed two fierce smacks directly on Santana's sit spot. Santana was crying loudly and shifting from one foot to the other. She knew better than to get out of position, but she unintentionally bent her knees and squatted down as tears flowed from her eyes, "Ow, ow, ow," she moaned loudly.

"Position," Brittany warned quietly, reaching over to help Santana stand back up. The tall blonde waited a minute to give her girlfriend a moment to collect herself, and then said gently, "Anything else Santana?"

"I was just a mean nasty bitch, and I was rude to Q too. I'm sorry Q," She sobbed.

Brittany delivered two final spanks, the hardest of the entire punishment and Santana broke down sobbing, and everyone knew she had reached her limit.

Santana was sobbing to all her girls, "Please forgive me, I just wanted to make everyone feel as bad as I did. I love all of you, please forgive me."

All the girls came together and hugged their hard headed feisty girl, and told her how much they loved her and that she was forgiven.

Rachel bent down and quietly helped Santana pull her panties and jeans back up. Santana hissed as the skin tight jeans made contact on her cherry red ass. Trying to sit in class for the rest of the day was going to be a joy as well.

She looked around the room and received teary smiles from everyone including the HBIC, and she knew she was completely loved and totally forgiven.

This had certainly turned out to be the day from hell alright but as long as she had her girls around her it would always be ok.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated…..**_


	2. Twisting The Night Away

**A/N** ~ **Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sweet lady kisses and sexy times.** **Rated M**

**Don't own anything or anyone on Glee!**

**Chapter 2: Twisting the Night Away**

All four girls decided to spend Saturday at Rachel's house. The cheerleaders were still tired from the football game the night before, and Rachel was tired from cheering on her favorite cheerleaders.

Rachel's dad and daddy had decided to go out of town for a weekend getaway in Columbus, and booked a room in a fancy hotel for a little date and romance alone time. The four girlfriends were ecstatic to have the Berry house all to themselves until Sunday evening.

Quinn felt guilty about sleeping in and being lazy after Rachel got up to do her daily morning workout, so she got up for an early morning run. The blonde was completely unable to guilt Santana into running with her, and received a sharp slap on her ass for her efforts.

Brittany had just mumbled incoherently and rolled over, threw one leg over Santana's hip and nuzzled up to the caramel-skinned beauty's neck without even opening an eye.

Quinn just sighed, got dressed and turned on her iPod, and had a great run. She returned to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking, and coffee brewing. Rachel had made a full buffet with eggs, bacon, oatmeal, fruit, yogurt, toast and coffee.

She entered the kitchen and engulfed Rachel in a hug, "Good morning beautiful, breakfast smells delicious."

The diva laughed good-naturedly, "It smells like dead animals burning, which should tell you how much I love all three of you carnivores."

Quinn rolled her eyes and bit Rachel's shoulder, "Can't help it if I love the taste of flesh," The brunette leaned in for a kiss and the blonde deepened it both girls moaning into the others open mouth.

"Rach, you smell even better than the bacon!" Quinn said, her face buried in Rachel's hair.

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes, "Well you don't," she said wrinkling her nose, "upstairs with you and shower before breakfast, while I try to wake the heathens!" She turned Quinn around and sent her up the stairs with a swat to her backside.

"Wave a piece of bacon and a cup of coffee under S's nose, she'll come running and B will follow!" Quinn said over her shoulder as she headed for her shower.

By the time the blonde came downstairs, she found the other three girls all sitting in the kitchen around the breakfast island, drinking coffee and orange juice and laughing. Quinn was happy to see that Santana seemed much more relaxed and patient with Rachel lately.

After breakfast, Rachel headed off to her Saturday morning dance and vocal lessons. The Latina surprised everyone when she offered to drive Rachel and stay with her. The diva was about to refuse politely when she noticed Brittany motioning to her so she accepted graciously, and the two headed off to the dance studio.

When they left Quinn turned to Brittany, "What the hell was that about?"

Brittany replied seriously, "Yesterday afternoon, after Glee and before the football game, Sanny startled Rachel on accident. It really bothered her that Rachel gets so jumpy around her, so Sanny wants to fix it."

Hazel eyes grew dark and serious, "Rachel has reason to be jumpy around all of us. I'm just so glad she loves us back after all the shit we put her through!"

The tall dancer had a lustful look on her face, "I know you are right, Q, but we love Rae and she loves us. No one makes me scream like Rae can, and I love all the little noises she makes when we make love."

Quinn smiled genuinely, "The girl has a very gifted mouth, I will give her that but then so do you sweetheart," She pulled the blue-eyed blonde into a passionate embrace.

Brittany whispered in Quinn's ear, "Wanna join me in the shower?" Quinn took Brittany's hand and laughing happily pulled her up the stairs. It didn't matter if this was her second shower in an hour; this one included sexy times with a very flexible blonde in the shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana glided her car into the dance studio parking lot and parked.

Rachel sat in the passenger seat of Santana's fancy car and fiddled with the radio seemingly engrossed.

"Hey, short stack? I need to ask you something and it's really serious ok?"

The diva looked up from the radio and met coffee colored eyes. She had been trying to avoid one on one time with Santana for a while now. She loved them all, but in the deepest part of her heart she wondered if Santana really loved her back or just acquiesced to Quinn and Brittany's demands about Rachel joining their relationship.

She was still really insecure about it, and those feelings only brought out the behavior that seemed to irritate the Latina more. It was a vicious circle and the deeper Rachel fell in love, the more she feared losing the other girls. She knew part of it stemmed from her mother's abandonment but deep down she felt not quite as pretty, not quite as special, and not quite as deserving as the other three.

"Are you afraid of me?" Santana said in a near whisper. She was slightly afraid of the answer. She couldn't bear the thought of this petite young woman she was really falling for being afraid of her.

Rachel took a deep breath and stayed quiet for a few minutes, clearly deep in thought, "Since you were so direct Santana, I will repay you in kind and be just as direct and honest with you. I do not believe that you would ever physically hurt me on purpose. I do not believe you would ever slushy me or call me those awful names again," She paused and looked away from Santana.

"But?" Santana said softly, knowing there was always a but.

"But, I am a little afraid of the power you have over me to hurt me emotionally. I love you very much; I have fallen in love with you, as I have Quinn and Brittany."

"And…" Santana prompted waiting for the direct and honest part to get here.

Rachel looked deep into Santana's eyes as if she were searching for an answer. She then closed her eyes tightly and whispered, "Do you love me Tana, really love me, or did you just let me be part of this relationship because Quinn and Brittany forced you," She hated the way her voice quivered with fear and emotion. A few tears escaped her eyes and rolled unbidden down her cheeks. She was ashamed of her fear and terrified of the answer to her question. She could never be in a relationship with someone who just tolerated her. If Santana had been forced into accepting her, Rachel would have to leave them all, and she was in too far over her head to walk away without heartbreak. So she kept her eyes closed and waited for an answer, the answer that would define her future.

Santana felt a stab of pain at the question, and Rachel's fear that was so transparent on her face, twisted the knife deeper in Santana's heart. She leaned over and wiped away the tears on Rachel's face with her thumb, "Baby, open your eyes, please baby girl, open your eyes ok?"

Rachel shook her head no. Santana chuckled at the sheer childishness of the action; it was simply adorable, "Please? I can't talk to you about grown up stuff with your eyes closed like that."

The petite brunette sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes. If ever there was a time to act like a grown up this was it. She shifted nervously in her seat and waited for her world to come crashing down around her ears.

"Thank you Rachel, now listen carefully to what I have to say. At first, I was unsure about how I felt about you, I always knew there was a physical attraction and well, your voice has always done crazy things to my stomach."

Now it was Rachel's turn, "But?"

Santana smiled at the question, "But, I am not the most patient person as we well know, and definitely not the most tactful. I have anger issues that have nothing to do with you, Quinn or Britt. I just have rage, baby."

Rachel continued, "And?"

"And I have lived in fear of hurting you, really hurting you and destroying what I've had with B and Q when I did hurt you. It doesn't help that when I get scared, I get angry. Ever since I fell in love with you, deeply and truly in love with you, the same love I feel for my blondes I might add, I have never been more afraid in my entire life."

The petite brunette looked up quickly in surprise, "You love me, really truly love me?"

"More and more every single day, and I'm so sorry that I apparently suck at showing it!" Santana leaned forward and hugged Rachel to her chest.

The singer burst into loud sobs and the Latina was confused, and more than a little freaked out, "Rach please for God's sake don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you by whatever I said that hurt you, honest, I just felt terrible that you always seemed afraid of me when we are alone. Jesus, Rachel come on, please stop crying, I am not good at this when people cry, I'm really not!" She was patting her girlfriend awkwardly on the back, and looking up beseeching the heavens to help her out of this one.

Rachel pulled back and looked up at Santana with such raw emotion and genuine happiness that the Latina felt her chest tighten and her breath hitch, "You have to understand me Rachel, my anger is not about you, even if I make it seem like it is. I'm trying to change especially around all of my girls and that is part of what our arrangement is about. When I fuck up, like I have a lot, like the last time B paddled me, it was because I broke our rules about hurting people, or hitting people, or a few of the others I am so good at breaking."

Rachel snorted out a laugh mixed with a sob, "I'm really sorry you got spanked by Britt-Britt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault sweetheart, do you hear me, I messed up all the way around that day, me, get it, I messed up. You were being sweet and loving and were worried about me, and I was being a bitch. I got what I deserved. You did not, and I am so so sorry that you felt like you had to walk on eggshells around me ever since."

"I love you Tana, I was so afraid that you didn't love me back and I would lose all of you!"

Santana nodded seriously, "We all came into this relationship with baggage Rachel, you know mine, Q lost Beth and has been devastated by her parents so she has trouble trusting, B trusts way too much and can be shall we say overfriendly when she drinks, and you are insecure and afraid sometimes, for good reason unfortunately."

Rachel wiped her face with the back of her hand, "Please don't apologize for the past again, please, you all have and I really have forgiven you. I guess a lot of my fear is just old reflexes, and I will pay more attention to letting it go, I promise," She smiled a shaky teary smile at Santana that melted the older girl's heart.

"If you are ever in doubt about something, just ask me ok? But Rachel, sometimes I get in these moods and I just need to be left alone. It doesn't mean I am going anywhere or that I need fixing. I realize your instinct is to fix things, but sometimes I just need alone time to work through my own shit and I will be back ok?"

"Promise?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Pinky swear!" Santana said equally as serious, linking her pinky with Rachel's and leaning in and kissing her gently on her lips, "Now go to class and then we will go home, and have some fun tonight."

Rachel leaned forward and quickly kissed Santana on the tip of her nose and got out of the car.

Santana leaned over to the passenger side of the car and said, "Oh and Rach? If you mention any of this mushy shit to anyone, they will never find your body."

Rachel stopped in her tracks and bent over and looked into the car at Santana like a deer caught in the headlights. Santana couldn't hold a serious face anymore and cracked up.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Santana you really are incorrigible!" She stamped her foot, and huffed off to dance class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a relaxing afternoon and a few movies and some cuddling the girls decided on some take out and Santana came back with a bottle of vodka as well as the food.

Heading down to the basement, Santana brandished the bottle over her head and shook it, "C'mon ladies it's party time!"

The three cheerleaders were much more used to alcohol than Rachel so they were doing straight shots while Rachel mixed hers with orange juice and sipped slowly. She had only one other experience with hard liquor, and it was not a pleasant memory.

Quinn and Brittany immediately noticed how more relaxed both Santana and Rachel were with each other, and they were very happy. Everyone was warmly buzzed when Brittany excused herself to run to the bathroom. Rachel went upstairs to put the leftovers in the refrigerator mumbling about food poisoning.

The blonde got up and went over to straddle the Latina, "Good afternoon with Rach?" She inquired nipping and sucking and teasing the brunette's neck with her lips, teeth and tongue.

Santana put her hands on the blonde's hips and bucked a few times teasingly, "Really good, I think Rachel was worried that I was only with her because it's what you and B wanted, not what I wanted. I think Shelby really did a fucking number on her head, you know? She's really afraid of all of us leaving her."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "Well, we certainly didn't do much for her self-esteem either, that's for sure. How could she feel completely secure with us after all that abuse?"

"We talked about that too, she said she really has forgiven us and I believe her. I mean for one thing Q, the girl is the worst liar on the entire planet!"

Both girls laughed out loud and the blonde got serious, "I am so proud of you baby, thank you for today, I know it was outside your comfort zone, but you have come so far and we all love you so damn much."

Santana felt her heart fill with pride and a love she never believed she was capable of as the two girls held each other tightly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upstairs Britt and Rach were having their own conversation, "So Rae, you seem more comfortable around Sanny; everything is ok now for sure?"

"Yes Britt-Britt, we talked and we're good, really good."

The diva found herself completely engulfed in a flurry of long arms, long legs and long blonde hair, "Britt, can't breathe!"

The dancer giggled adorably, and helped Rachel put the rest of the food away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They came downstairs hand in hand and found Q and S in the middle of a heated make out session. Brittany winked at Rachel, "Hey, who said you could start without us, isn't that like a rule, Rachel?"

"Oh, indeed it is a rule Brittany, it's number 14, no girlfriend shall indulge in any form of sexual relations without the explicit and expressed consent of the other three. Also, said other three must be informed of the exact time and place of sexual congress and be invited to participate at all times or a punishment befitting a rule breaking will be prescribed.

Quinn and Santana broke their kiss and the blonde said sarcastically, "Please don't use the words sexual and congress in the same sentence, it makes me nauseous."

Santana snickered and said, "Besides short stack, I can think of quite a few better uses for that fuckable little mouth of yours than lecturing us. So get your cute little ass over here, and shut up."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, Brittany nodded in agreement, and Rachel just looked so scandalized that Santana just laughed out loud.

Quinn got up off Santana who instantly missed the heat, "I'm thirsty and hot, I'm gonna change into some sleep shorts and a tee shirt," Everyone nodded in agreement and headed upstairs to change.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After everyone got into shorts and tee shirts and came back downstairs, Santana grabbed the bottle and passed it around.

"Where did Brittany get off to?" Rachel asked looking around curiously.

"Right here Rae, look what I found you guys. Let's play!"

"Twister?" Quinn said skeptically.

Rachel tried to stand up and almost fell top of Santana, "No way Britt am I playing Twister with three cheerleaders, one of which is a dancer with legs that go on forever."

Brittany pouted adorably, "Please Rae, I always wanted to play! Please, please, please, please?"

Santana got on all fours and stood up shakily, "Good luck saying no to that baby girl, she's relentless."

Rachel said hesitantly, "Fine but when I wind up in traction, all three of you will wait on me hand and foot with no complaints out of any of you when I am being whiny and…."

Her words were swallowed when Brittany grabbed Rachel and laid a big kiss on her in gratitude, "Thanks Rae, I love you so much!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and muttered to Rachel, "Sucker!"

Rachel glared at Quinn and said, "Not only did you not say no, but I see you are standing up ready to play just like Santana is!"

The three stood around helplessly while Brittany setup the floor mat and explained how to play.

Within minutes all four girls were laughing and having a good time. They all kept sneaking drinks except Rachel who was still a little drunk already. She kept winding up on the bottom of the pile, and kept accusing Santana of cheating. The Latina just kept winking at the diva and laughing out loud.

Rachel begged off the next game by telling everyone she really would vomit if she had to stay with her head down like that for much longer, so everyone let her be the official spinner.

The three cheerleaders were all twisted up with Quinn sort of at the bottom with someone's arms between her legs, and Santana's face in Brittany's chest. Quinn had one arm in front of her on red and one arm to her side and back on green with both legs spread wide. She felt a hand in between her legs, but thought it was just Brittany adjusting her position since it was her turn.

That was until she felt a sneaky finger move her shorts aside and start rubbing her clit. Quinn moaned and jerked her hips causing Brittany to giggle, "If you move out of position, you lose Q."

Brittany moved her finger from the stiff bundle of nerves, and quickly inserted a single finger into Quinn's tight hot channel rubbing and twisting trying to find the perfect spot that always drove Quinn crazy.

"Oh my god, B you are killing me here, that's it, I quit," She quickly dropped out of position, and landed right on Santana. Brittany pulled out of Quinn, and grabbed Rachel who was laughing hysterically and drug her into the pile of limbs on the Twister mat.

Within seconds clothes were being tossed all around the basement. Brittany lay down on one side of Santana her head at Santana's feet. The tall blonde grabbed the hazel eyed blonde by the hips and gently moved her so she was directly over her face, and then lowered her down.

Rachel made a move to get up, "I can grab some pillows and blankets."

Santana grabbed her arm and directed her to stand over her, "You're not going anywhere, baby girl. I got plans for you," She lowered Rachel down gently into position over her face as well.

Brittany sucked Quinn's clit into her mouth, and started licking and nipping the erect nub eliciting moans of pleasure from the other blonde. Quinn was riding Brittany's face while Santana was taking the slower path of building Rachel up slowly with stiff licks and tongue thrusts. Rachel was letting out little squeaks and pants.

Quinn could feel herself getting closer as her stomach tightened and she felt sparks of pleasure riding up and down her spine. Brittany took one careful bite and licked hard at the underside of the other blonde's clit, and the fireworks exploded behind Quinn's closed eyelids. Arching her back, Quinn leaned back and screamed out Brittany's name. Brittany continued to gently sucked and licked helping Quinn ride out her orgasm.

Rachel was rapidly approaching lift off as well, and her thighs were shaking and she could hardly breathe she was panting so hard. Santana grabbed the diva's hips and held her steady as she inserted her tongue into Rachel, and started swirling it around inside her. She could feel Rachel tightening around her tongue and she felt the girl getting close to her own climax. A few well-placed thrusts and Rachel moaned, stiffened up, and screamed out, "Tana oh god, oh god, that feels so so so so, ohhhhhhh….."

Quinn repositioned herself, and flipped Britt onto her stomach. She gently grabbed the dancer's hips and pulled her up into a kneeling position with her head down between her arms. She played with the toned ass a little before Brittany started moaning in frustration. Quinn couldn't help herself, she was an ass girl and these three girls had some of the shapeliest and most beautiful asses she had ever seen, and she had seen hundreds in her years of showering with other cheerleaders.

She gently parted the dancer's ass cheeks and started licking and sucking and exploring her girl. Quinn could feel, see and smell Brittany's arousal and she gently inserted a finger into Brittany who only moaned one word, "More!"

Quinn worked a second finger, and then a third into Brittany and started to gently pull them out and push them in until Brittany moaned, "Harder!" Quinn started to fuck her from behind with a more punishing rhythm using her own hips as leverage. She was twisting and curling her fingers on the way in and out, and Brittany was shaking and bucking and moaning in delight. Quinn could feel Brittany getting tighter and tighter around her fingers until the dancer let out a loud keening wail, and screamed Quinn's name. She collapsed down onto her stomach with Quinn on top of her both girls panting in exhaustion. Quinn leaned forward and brushed aside Brittany's hair and gently kissed her neck and shoulders, whispering words of love and appreciation into the taller blonde's ear.

After Rachel recovered from her own orgasm, she quickly knelt in front of Santana and buried her head deep in the Latina's lap. Rachel felt more secure with Santana now, and she wanted to show her love and devotion and gratitude to the tanned beauty who was opening herself up to the singer both emotionally and physically.

She licked and teased and nipped her way up and down Santana's inner thighs causing the girl to shudder and wiggle and moan, "Quit teasing me baby girl, oh god I want you so bad!"

Rachel's heart thudded in joy in her chest, and she kept her slow licking and caressing and nipping up into Santana's center. She licked her way up the girl's slit and tasted the brunette's arousal and Rachel smacked her lips enjoying the taste that was purely Santana. She reached in and parted the Latina's folds and dove in and licked all around Santana's clit. Santana was crying for mercy and bucking wildly trying to make more contact but Rachel just took her time exploring and teasing. Santana reached in with her own fingers to hurry things along but Rachel just slapped them away.

Santana vaguely heard Brittany and Quinn laugh but she was too far gone to think of that now, she would pay them back later.

For all the exquisite pain this torture of Rachel's was causing her, she could feel her the tension building in her lower stomach and her groans of frustration started turning into groans of pleasure as Rachel took her higher and higher.

Suddenly Rachel sucked Santana's clit hard into her mouth and flicked it with her stiff tongue sending Santana over the edge. It wasn't the most incredible orgasm she ever had, but it was definitely in the top 10 and she vocalized her approval over and over as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

All four girls lay side by side, out of breath and too exhausted to move or comment. Even Rachel couldn't muster the energy to go get blankets and pillows. That was a first for the singer.

Santana finally reached up to the couch and pulled down some cushions and a throw and gently placed it over her girls, "Good night, I love you," She said to them all.

"Sleep well my beauties," Quinn mumbled in exhaustion.

"Goodnight, I love you all so much," Rachel said with deep feeling and emotion.

"Whatever you guys do, don't throw that Twister game away, we are so playing again tomorrow!" Brittany enthused.

All four girls laughed until their sides ached and they drifted off to a peaceful exhausted sleep feeling loved, secure, sated and exquisitely happy.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated…..**_


	3. Fantasy Night at the Fabray Mansion

**A/N** ~ **Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sweet lady kisses and sexy times.** **Rated M**

**Don't own anything or anyone on Glee!**

**Chapter 3 Fantasy Night at the Fabray Mansion**

After Glee that Friday, Rachel went to her locker to leave some books and take some stuff home when she came across a note on lovely scented paper. She recognized her name on the front of the folded note written in Quinn's exquisite handwriting. Rachel first smelled the note, it was lilac scented. She opened it carefully like it was a precious object and read the invitation. It said:

_**Rachel; It's fantasy night tonight! Show up at my house at exactly 6PM, the door will be unlocked, let yourself in. There will be another note with instructions. I urge you to follow them to the letter, and don't be late if you know what's good for you little girl! XOXO Quinn XOXO**_

The little brunette got that pulling anxious feeling in her lower belly when she read the note, and an electric shot of desire when she read Quinn had called her little girl. It happened every time Quinn got bossy or stern, she couldn't help herself. She didn't understand it, and had no desire to be spanked but Strict!Quinn was such a turn on, and she was so hot when she got like that.

Rachel looked at her watch and saw it was only 4pm and she was already worked up. She knew she would have to go home and use the vibrator to relieve a little stress before 6pm.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

After Glee, Brittany went to her locker because that's what she always did, she never really took anything home and found a really pretty note on nice paper that smelled sweet. She recognized her name written in Santana's messy, hurried, slanted handwriting on the front of the note.

_**B – fantasy night at Q's, 6:30 pm, let yourself in, find your note and do what it says, DO NOT BE LATE! Who loves ya bitch! Yeah, that would be me! S 3**_

The tall blonde actually squealed in delight, she absolutely loved fantasy night. She looked around quickly to make sure no one saw her. The last fantasy night when she got to dress up like a nun was so hot, she masturbated to that night's memory a lot!

She could not wait to find out what was planned for tonight. It was at Q's house and S sent the invitation so it meant that S & Q planned the fantasy for them and their fantasies were always super awesome!

Britt went home to shower and shave and get all ready for sexy times!

_**XOXOXO**_

Rachel arrived first at the Fabray mansion and let herself in. In the foyer, she saw an outfit zipped in a dry cleaners bag with her name and a note pinned to the front of the bag. She opened the note and began to read. It was once again from Quinn and it told Rachel to get dressed in the outfit and gave instructions on how to fix her hair. It said when she was finished getting ready, she would find two chairs sitting outside the library door, she was to choose one and sit quietly and wait to be called into the library. Brittany would be arriving shortly and there was to be absolutely no conversation.

This was the diva's first fantasy night with her relatively new girlfriends, and she was very excited and strangely frightened. She had heard about these epic nights from Brittany and she found herself more and more aroused.

She took the note and the clothes and went into the first floor bathroom to change.

_**XOXOXO**_

Britt arrived at 6:30 and let herself in and found a note pinned to another dry cleaner bag. She opened it and read it and had to physically put her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing out loud again. She was already hot and wet and hoped there was a new pair of panties in this bag.

Taking her note and bag of clothes she entered the same downstairs bathroom and quickly changed. She had no intention on missing one moment of fantasy night.

_**XOXOXO**_

Rachel was sitting on the cold hard wooden chair outside a very silent library. She was uncomfortable and nervous, and was squirming around trying not to think too much. She just could not sit still.

The brunette heard a door open and looked expectantly towards it and saw Brittany enter in the exact same outfit Rachel was wearing. They were both dressed in that naughty Catholic school girl outfit that Rachel had worn to school the day she sang the Britney Spears song, Hit Me Baby One More Time. They both had on knee socks, saddle shoes, and had two pigtails.

Brittany met Rachel's eyes and she smiled a big infectious grin at the diva. She knew better than to talk to her girlfriend but she mouthed to her, "You look so hot!"

Rachel grinned back and blew her a kiss, and mouthed back, "You do too! Very hot!"

Brittany smirked, leaned over and gave Rachel a gentle peck on her lips and finally sat down. This part was always the torturous part, waiting. Her girlfriends had fantasy night down to a science. They knew exactly how long to make their girlfriends' wait that would not only be torture, but get them more and more aroused and worked up.

The dancer sighed heavily and squirmed in her chair waiting impatiently for the fun to begin.

Not being able to talk was driving Rachel crazy, she had so many questions and Brittany was the only person around to ask, but every time she turned to the blonde she furiously shook her head no, pointed to the closed library door and would not make eye contact with her brunette girlfriend.

_**XOXOXO**_

Just when both girls felt they couldn't wait one more second the library door was pulled open abruptly scaring the hell out of Rachel and Brittany, and they both jumped a little in fright.

Santana stood at the door dressed in a tight black Nike jumpsuit; she wore a whistle around her neck, and had on her running shoes. Even in workout clothes, she looked amazing.

She acknowledged both girls, "Miss Berry, and of course Miss Pierce, you just cannot seem to stay out of trouble can you?"

Brittany squeaked out, "No Ma'am, I mean sorry, Ma'am."

Santana sighed in frustration and disappointment, "I don't know what we are going to do with you, and now it appears you've corrupted Miss Berry as well. Very well, come in Ms. Fabray will see you now. She's not in a good mood, heaven help you both."

Rachel and Brittany almost moaned out loud at that threat as they both squirmed again in their seats trying to rub a little harder on the wood.

Santana saw what they were doing and suppressing a grin, she raised her voice abruptly, "Now girls!" She was delighted to see both girls jump up immediately and head towards the open library door.

The room was dimly lit with only the green accountants light on the big oak desk providing light. Quinn sat behind it dressed in what appeared to be very professional looking gray business suit. She had on a white silk blouse and her hair was all done up in a messy bun. The finishing touch was the wire framed glasses she had on. She looked every bit a harried Catholic school mistress or principal.

The blonde was writing furiously in a notebook when the two girls entered the room, both of them had to suppress another groan as Quinn looked up from her work and glared at them pointing for them to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

Santana took a seat next to the oak desk and waited.

Quinn leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms and continued to glare at both girls for a long moment.

Even though Rachel and Brittany knew this was a game they both felt guilty of something. It was hard having Quinn glare at them in silence with that one wicked eyebrow raised. She was every bit the HBIC, and she was terrifying.

On the other hand they both knew she was still their loving girlfriend, Quinn and the role of Strict!Quinn was driving them both crazy with desire. Rachel seriously wondered what would happen if she just jumped over the desk, threw Quinn to the floor, and fucked her right there. She was afraid to let her mind go there lest she give in to her urges and act without thinking.

Finally Quinn sighed as if this was very painful for her. She leaned forward and made a bridge out of her hands on her desk, and rested her chin on it. She glanced sadly at both girls, "Miss Berry, I am very sad to see you in my office today. I had such high hopes for you when you first started here at St. Agnes' School. Miss Pierce, why am I not surprised to see you in my office again? I don't think you want to improve."

Both girls cringed under her disappointment and criticism. Quinn sighed and leaned back again, "Coach Lopez would you kindly inform the girls of why they are here tonight?"

"Of course, Ms. Fabray! Miss Berry, you missed my gym class three times last week."

Rachel looked up in shock, she had missed gym class but that was because she had slipped on her elliptical and sprained her wrist, "But I had a note from home!" Rachel blurted out interrupting Santana.

Quinn immediately stood up and slammed her hand down on the desk, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK YOUNG LADY?"

Rachel squeaked, "Nobody, Ma'am"

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut until told to do otherwise," She said threateningly.

Santana went on, "They were both late to 4th period after lunch, at least three times last week."

Rachel sighed, that was because she was in the broom closet with Britt getting their mack on!

Quinn finished for her, "And that uniform is an abomination! Stand up girl!" Rachel quickly stood up. Quinn reached in the drawer of the desk and brought out a wooden ruler, "The rule is the skirt cannot be any shorter than two inches above the knee, why is that blouse unbuttoned?"

Quinn stood next to Rachel and smacked the hard wooden ruler into the palm of her hand over and over again, "I already know it's much too short but to be fair I will measure anyway."

She measured Rachel's skirt, her hand lingering on Rachel's thigh and sending shivers through the brunette. It was so hard to stand still with Q standing so close, smelling so good, touching her like she was. Quinn stood up and wacked Rachel hard with the ruler on the back of her thigh, "Stand still and quit fidgeting."

Rachel jumped at the stinging swat, and went to reach back when Quinn looked at her and said, "No rubbing."

"Four inches too short and two buttons on the shirt undone for both of you, Coach, please keep track of the number of infractions?" Santana nodded an affirmative, "You were both late to class three times last week as well."

"Then of course there is this disgusting note," Rachel and Britt were both shocked when Quinn pulled out a love note that Rachel had written to Brittany professing her deep and undying love for the dancer as only the romantic diva could. She had written a similar note to all her girlfriends that day after having been overcome with love for the girls.

Quinn read the note out loud, and if Rachel and Brittany didn't know better they would have believed that she was a full blown homophobe.

"Girls, this is of course cause for expulsion from St. Agnes' which would go on your permanent record, and I guarantee there is not a decent college in this country that would accept you after taking one look at your record."

She looked terribly upset to be breaking the news, "I really have no choice but to expel you, get your parents involved which will of course be very messy. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my hands are tied."

Santana cleared her throat and coughed once. Quinn turned to her, "Is there something you'd like to say Coach Lopez?"

"I had a thought Ms. Fabray. What if we handled it in house? We could punish them ourselves, and no one would know any better. That way it wouldn't have to go on their permanent record."

"That's a very interesting suggestion, Coach Lopez. Well, it's your choice girls, Coach Lopez and I handle the discipline or you're expelled? Miss Berry?"

"I would prefer we handle it between ourselves, Ma'am," Rachel said demurely.

"Miss Pierce?"

"I would prefer we handle it between ourselves, Ma'am," Brittany parroted Rachel.

Santana called Brittany over to her side, "Assume the position Miss Pierce, as you've been here so many times before, and poor Miss Berry has not."

Brittany leaned over the oak desk and stretched her arms out in front of her basically laying her long lean body across the expanse of the desk causing her already short skirt to hike up to just under the curve of her buttocks.

Quinn reached over and handed the wooden ruler to Santana. She flipped up Brittany's skirt yanked down her thong, and started spanking her with the ruler. It was stingy but not exceedingly painful, but this was for fun not for real punishment.

Quinn had instructed Rachel to stand directly across from Brittany and watch, "I already know about Miss Pierce's perversions. Does this turn you on and make you hot little girl?" The blonde whispered in Rachel's ear causing her to shiver uncontrollably, "Let's see, shall we?"

She dipped her hand under Rachel's skirt, and ran a finger along her dripping wet slit. She started to rub gently as Rachel watched Brittany's spanking progressing. Rachel kept trying to push back against Quinn's hand for more contact, but every time she moved she got a painful swat to her thighs. Each swat caused a deep guttural moan.

Santana had dropped the ruler and started using her hand, and Brittany started to moan and cry in both pain and pleasure.

Rachel moaned only one word, "Please," she couldn't take it anymore, she needed contact.

"Please what, little girl?" Quinn said firmly, "This?" She put her hand on Rachel's back and bent her over her desk, and yanked down her thong as well. She started to hand spank slowly and methodically in an erotic way. Rachel had never felt anything like it in her life. She had been spanked by Quinn for punishment, only once since joining this relationship but that was nothing like this. She was on fire, her ass, her clit, her belly, her breasts, her face; she was totally on fire.

Rachel started to rub on the desk, making contact with the hard wood through her flimsy shirt. She was not wearing a bra and the contact the cold hard wood made with her pebbled breasts was delicious. She was moaning pitifully.

Quinn continued to spank sensually, but snuck her other hand around Rachel's front and started rubbing circles around her clit. She knew Rachel wouldn't last long. All the anticipation and the play and now the physical contact, she would go over the edge very soon.

Santana looked up and made eye contact with Quinn. Brittany was just as close to orgasm since she was receiving the same treatment as Rachel.

Quinn nodded to Santana, and they both stepped back and stopped their ministrations. The two girls lying over the desk groaned in frustration, they had been so close.

Santana walked over and started to undress Quinn, "Stand up both of you and get right in front of the desk. Do not let me see you touch yourselves or you will _**not**_ be allowed to finish. If you orgasm before we do, you will be severely punished, do you understand?"

Both girls nodded and Rachel thought to herself, "How can I orgasm first if I can't touch myself?" Brittany of course knew better, and knew it was probably going to be a losing battle for her and resigned herself to the tawse.

Within seconds, Quinn and Santana were naked and the brunette picked up the blonde and laid her across the desk, and proceeded to fuck her on Russell Fabray's desk. Brittany moaned and tried to shut her eyes but just the sound of the two girls fucking was enough to get her off. She tried to think of something else, anything else; broccoli, deformed kittens, dead bunnies, oh god she could not cum, please, oh please.

Rachel was mesmerized by the sight of the two girls on the desk. She had literally never seen anything so hot in her entire life. They had all made love before, sometimes pairing up or sometimes as a group, but never like this. Rachel humped air, and realized how close she was to an orgasm just by watching her girlfriends get off in front of her. Now she understood why Brittany looked so nervous. Evidently it was easy to get off without touching yourself, who knew?

She suddenly realized how much trouble she was about to get into. She tried thinking of bad things happening to Barbra, that might make her cry, but at least she wouldn't have an orgasm before Quinn and San did.

Quinn came hard; the whole scenario had made her close all night anyway. She smirked at the Latina above her, and flipped their positions. She turned the beauty on her stomach, and started to take her from behind. Quinn really wanted to drag this out and torture her two girlfriends, but just one look at them she could see their eyes screwed shut and she really didn't want to punish them, she wanted to fuck them they were so adorable. She quickly brought Santana to an orgasm, and turned her attention to Rachel while Santana went to Brittany.

Quinn fucked Rachel on her mom's Persian carpet, and Santana took Brittany over the antique leather chair. It wasn't long before the library was filled with moans and groans and screams of pleasure.

All four girls collapsed on the floor out of breath, and completely satisfied.

After a few minutes Quinn said, "Who's up for taking this to my bedroom and going for round 2?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Rachel yelled. The other girls scrambled to their feet, and ran up the stairs giggling; you didn't need to ask them twice.

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated…..**_


	4. How to Ruin a Perfectly Good Fantasy

**A/N** ~ **Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sweet lady kisses and sexy times.** **Rated M**

**Don't own anything or anyone on Glee!**

**No spanking in this one, more humor than anything else. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4 How To Ruin A Perfectly Good Fantasy**

It was an early September day, and school had just started back in session. It was a typical early Fall day in Ohio; warm but not hot with a light breeze and clear skies.

The four girls were all sitting on a blanket Rachel provided. They were outside under a big oak tree alone from the rest of the student body, and the other Gleeks eating lunch. It was their favorite alone spot.

Brittany had taken a huge bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and moaned in delight. Quinn raised an eyebrow, Rachel giggled sweetly, and Santana looked on jealously, "Coach sees you eating that, and you're screwed B, definitely not on the approved list."

The tall blonde laid down and put her head on the Latina's stomach, shrugged and continued to eat the contraband sandwich, "I don't care, I'm sick of starving myself for her. Now that I have 3 awesome girlfriends, I am going to eat what I want, get fat and have lots of babies."

All three girls just froze at B's casual reference to the future and especially babies. Brittany noticed the silence and put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun, and looked at the deer in the headlights look on all three faces, "Oh for goodness sakes, I didn't mean I was gonna do it today! We still have college, and I have to dance in the movies like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers," With that she popped the last of the sandwich in her mouth, got up and started to pirouette around her girlfriends, and the tree much to everyone's amusement.

Rachel wiped tears of amusement out of her eyes and asked the blonde, "Is that your fantasy Britt-Britt; to dance in the movies?"

Brittany stopped dancing and flopped back down on the blanket, "Well, the movies or on tour or Broadway and yes that's the fantasy I can tell my mom and dad at the dinner table. I have a much better ones I can tell you guys," She leered around the blanket cracking everyone up again, "I get a UPS delivery from the hottest chick on the planet. She's wearing those tiny, tight, tan shorts and they are riding up her ass. I invite her in, and well let's just say there's ice cubes and whipped cream, oh and some handcuffs and my favorite paddle involved!"

Santana barked out a laugh as Quinn just looked at her fondly, "I want whatever's in that sandwich! I think they put happy juice in it!"

"Nah I'm just high from eating real food for a change," Sucking the peanut butter off her fingers noisily, she lay back down with her head back on San's stomach. The Latina absentmindedly ran her fingers through long blonde hair.

The hazel eyed blonde wiped her mouth with her napkin and demurely folded it up and put in her lunch bag, "Rachel what's your fantasy and not the real one, we all know it's Broadway and meeting Streisand!"

Rachel didn't even blink an eye, "All of you in the choir room, naked on the baby grand piano!"

Santana smirked, "Wow short stack, how long have you been getting off to that one? You didn't hesitate for a second," Rachel turned all shades of pink.

Brittany reached up and smacked Santana hard, "No picking on Rae!" Rachel leaned over and kissed the tall blonde passionately making her moan with pleasure. The diva sat back up and tossed a "so there" look at the Latina, who stuck her tongue out at the other brunette.

"Thank you Britt-Britt, now Santana what is your fantasy?" Rachel asked.

"Well I am caught speeding by the most gorgeous cop on the planet, and she offers me a way to pay her instead of getting the ticket. So she handcuffs my hands behind my back and bends me over the trunk of the car, and takes me right there on the side of the road in broad daylight from behind with the biggest thickest dildo you have ever seen. Then she spanks me for speeding, and leaves me handcuffed to the car. You guys come to pick me up, and you spank me again for getting caught."

All four girls remained quiet for a few minutes just thinking about that one. Each girl closed her eyes, and saw it happening. It was mind blowing how close they all were to an orgasm right now.

Santana broke the silence, "Q, what's your fantasy?"

Quinn turned all red, "I don't want to say, it's kind of embarrassing, and well I don't want to upset anyone and…"

The Latina started laughing, "Q, for God's sake you are such a Catholic school girl prude sometimes it's kind of funny. Everyone has rape fantasies, it doesn't mean you condone the act!"

The shorter blonde blushed a deep red confirming Santana's thoughts, "Jesus Christ Santana, how did you, I mean how could you…."

Rachel interjected, "Santana's right Quinn, it is a very common fantasy among women and it is nothing to be ashamed of at all. It's perfectly normal, and really doesn't mean that you want that horrible act to happen to anyone. In this context it's really a fantasy about losing control and having someone take it from you. So for someone who is as, well, who has been taught to remain in control at all times, it can be a very powerful fantasy to have someone take it from you."

Quinn looked at Rachel with one eyebrow raised precariously, "Nice save Rachel," She said dryly.

Brittany sat up and hugged Quinn, "Honey there is nothing wrong with you, we've all had that one."

Quinn felt better she had always been so ashamed of that fantasy, but Rachel made sense. She had been loosening up since she became part of this unique relationship, but old habits are hard to break and her need to control things was inbred in her by both her parents. It was hard to let that go, and it made sense she would have a fantasy about losing that control in a pleasurable way.

The warning bell rang so all the girls stood up and cleaned up the area before exchanging quick hugs and heading to their separate classes.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Friday came and Rachel found out she had to fly to Arizona with her fathers' for the weekend. Her Bubbeh was sick and she was getting up there in age, and Hiram was worried about her. Rachel hadn't seen her Bubbeh in over a year, so she wanted to go to.

Quinn hugged her tight, "When are you leaving to see your Grandma, baby girl?"

"Daddy is picking me up at noon and the flight leaves at two. I won't be back until next Tuesday evening, but I can call and text and Skype. I already said goodbye to San, but I couldn't find Britt to say goodbye to her."

"I texted you this morning, B is home sick in bed with a bad cold and a fever. Didn't you get it, I'm sure I sent it?" Quinn said in dismay.

'I'm sure you did Quinn, I forgot my phone at home this morning. Can I borrow yours to call Daddy, and make sure he grabs it when they come to pick me up?"

Quinn smiled and handed over her cell phone to the little diva to call her fathers'.

"Poor Britt-Britt, I hope it's nothing serious and she's ok. You'll both watch over her while I'm gone? Make sure she takes medicine, drinks liquids, and rests? She needs to rest, and it's so hard to keep her in bed. I mean, when she's sick…" Rachel blushed at her slip-up as Quinn laughed amused at her embarrassment.

Santana walked up behind her and heard what the petite brunette was saying. She leaned in and hugged her from behind, "She actually has a mother that gives a shit Rachel, unlike the three of us. So save the homemade chicken soup for when me or Q catch the ebola virus from B, and don't worry if you get it, Q and I are on Mommy duty, cross my heart. I know, you never get sick, until you do."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana sat alone in the car listening to the radio and talking, "It feels very weird with just you and I, don't you think Santana?"

"Well it's definitely quieter without the two big mouths. Listen, I don't want to bail on you but I have to sleep at home tonight. My mother always picks the most awful times to notice I'm alive, and still lives with her. You going to be ok? You seem sorta sad or something today."

"I'm fine baby, actually will probably just turn in early since my mom is at my aunt's and my father is in Chicago at a conference this weekend. Sure you can't sneak away and sleep over?"

The Latina sighed, "Tempting but impossible mi amor. Why don't we get together for breakfast? We'll go check up on B, and hang out all day tomorrow?"

The blonde leaned in for a tongue twisting kiss, "See what you'll be missing tonight?"

The both laughed and kissed again.

Santana huffed, "You are evil, Fabray.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was just past midnight when Quinn texted all three of her girlfriends goodnight and snuggled up in bed. She was worn out from Cheerios practice, and fell into a deep sleep rather quickly. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but when she woke up it felt like something was wrong. She had Goosebumps and a very strange anxious feeling.

Then she saw it! It was a person all dressed in black standing quietly at the foot of her bed, and Quinn totally freaked out. She had fallen asleep still holding her cell phone so she whipped it straight at the head of the intruder. The blonde scrambled out of bed and made for the door, she was grabbed from behind around the waist so she flung her elbow back into the intruder's nose like Sue Sylvester had taught all her girls and then brought the heel of her foot down hard on the soft sensitive part of the intruder's ankle.

Quinn was satisfied to hear a loud crunch when her elbow connected with the soft nose tissue. The blonde was halfway down the stairs when it occurred to her the intruder had been swearing in Spanish and in a woman's voice as well.

The blonde crept back up the stairs and after listening carefully, she heard the intruder swearing loudly in Spanish and hopping around the room on one foot, "Santana is that you?"

"No it's fucking Santa Claus! Who the fuck did you think it was?" Came the reply in a particularly nasal manner.

"Oh my god baby, are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you," She stopped apologizing when she flicked on the bedroom light and saw her girlfriend dressed as a burglar. Her all black outfit came equipped with duct tape and a ski mask that was currently dripping blood from the nose holes.

"Sit your ass down, Santana and put your head back and I swear to God if you drip blood on my brand new comforter it will be your ass!" She stomped into the bathroom for a towel, "What the fuck did you think you were doing sneaking into my house in the middle of the night dressed like that?"

"Hey it was your fucking fantasy, not mine. I thought with the others out of commission I could make your fantasy come true." San grumbled.

"So you lied to me about your mom needing you home tonight?"

"Of course I did, I planned this all week. I mean I planned all of it except the broken nose and foot part."

"You gave me a heart attack, Jesus! You're lucky I don't own a gun or keep a ball bat next to the bed. I could have killed you." She railed at her girlfriend pulling off the ski mask and grimacing at the swollen purple nose still bleeding in front of her.

She put both hands over her mouth. Santana's nose looked horrible, and she felt awful again, "Oh God, we have to get you to the emergency room. I think it really might be broken. We have to get you changed we cannot walk into the Lima ER with you dressed like Catwoman, although I think I might have a new fantasy brewing. Seeing you in that leather cat suit is about as hot as it gets," She purred in the Latina's ear.

The brunette tried to grin, but the pain was too great.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Two hours later they were still sitting in the waiting room. Santana had an ice pack on her throbbing nose, and her eyes were turning black and blue and swelling shut. Every time Quinn looked at her she felt more and more guilty.

"I'm so sorry baby, I really am. I'll make it up to you I swear," She was overtired and crying a little at how much pain her girlfriend was in.

"Quinn, sweetie, I'm ok but my head hurts right now ok, so can we do quiet time for a little while till the doctor gives me the good drugs, please?" She was close to crying herself her whole face hurt so badly. She looked over at the blonde next to her being all sweet and loving, and her heart melted.

"What San, what is it?"

"I was just thinking how much I love you, and I'm so happy you don't have to worry about being perfect anymore?"

"I love you too Santana, so very much. But, I'm really confused, why don't I have to be worried about being perfect anymore?"

The Latina laughed out loud then grimaced in pain, "Because beautiful, only you could so completely fuck up a perfectly good fantasy!"

Hazel eyes flashed as she reached over, and slapped the Latina hard on the arm, "I should have shot you!"

Both girls almost died laughing as the nurse called Santana back to see the doctor finally.

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated…..**_


	5. Brittany's Very Bad Idea

**A/N** ~ **Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sweet lady kisses and sexy times.** **Rated M**

**Don't own anything or anyone on Glee!**

_**Chapter 5 Brittany's Very Bad Idea**_

All four girlfriends were sitting in the local coffee hangout talking and relaxing before going to their separate homes for the evening.

Brittany was unusually quiet and seemed to be pouting, which was very unlike her. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana while directing her head Brittany's way, but the Latina just shrugged casually.

"Is there something wrong Britt-Britt?" Rachel laid a concerned hand on her girlfriend's back and rubbed it sweetly, "Are you not feeling well?"

The tall blonde shrugged, "I'm fine Rae, I just hate being broke all the time. I never have any money, not like you three do," She grumbled petulantly.

Santana barked out a harsh laugh, "I can't speak for Rach, but my parent's and Q's parents give us guilt money instead of love and attention. They pay us for the privilege of not having them overly involved in our lives."

Quinn looked sadly at Brittany, "It's true honey, my parents don't care about me at all, they just leave money that they think makes me happy and keeps me from asking for any real parental affection."

Rachel looked sadly at her two abandoned girlfriends and reached over and grabbed Quinn's and Santana's hands, "You will always have me to love you and take care of you and worry about you, ALWAYS!" Brittany nodded in agreement.

Quinn and Santana looked back at Rachel and smiled warmly at their fierce loving little diva.

"As for me," Rachel continued with an adorable mischievous grin, "My fathers' love me, they just spoil me rotten and are easily manipulated!"

"Amen to that!" Santana said loudly as the other girls all laughed.

"I know I have you guys, and I am so lucky to have the parent's that I have. I just would like to have my own money sometimes. I'd like to treat you guys to dinner or a movie instead of you always treating me," Brittany finished sadly.

Quinn reached over and took the other blonde's hand and looked into her eyes seriously, "Sweetie, everything I have, everything I am belongs to all of you. I love you all, you're my life. You have nothing to worry about and nothing to feel bad about, I swear!"

Brittany looked around the table and saw her girlfriends all nodding in agreement with what Quinn had said and she felt loved and happy, "I love you all too, really with all my heart. I want to get a part-time job though so I can have my own money, just a little bit. My parent's just don't have it and they already pay my car insurance so I think I'd like to find something for just a few hours a week for some spending money."

Santana looked at Quinn and then at Rachel and both girls looked as concerned as she felt, "Babe, you already have Cheerios, Glee Club, dance lessons, school, studying and sexy times with us; when are you going to fit in a job?"

Rachel agreed with Santana, "It's an awful lot Britt-Britt, adding a job could really cause you a lot of undue stress. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I'm really sure you guys, please I want to try at least."

Quinn looked at Brittany seriously, "It's another responsibility B, if you do this you have to do it right and be responsible."

"I know Quinn," the blonde dancer said brusquely, "I've been babysitting off and on for years now. I know how to be responsible."

She finished more rudely than Quinn appreciated, so she arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend and shot her the old HBIC look that instilled fear in the hearts of grown men, "Excuse me, Brittany?" The shorter blonde inquired.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to be a bitch to you or snap at you. I'm just so frustrated about this. This is exactly what my dad said too! Why doesn't anybody trust me? I can handle more than you all think I can; I'm not a baby you know!" She pouted slightly, her behavior the opposite of her words.

Quinn looked around the room at her other girlfriends. Rachel nodded slightly and shrugged. Santana nodded as well, but Quinn stared at her tall blonde girlfriend for a long minute making Brittany squirm a little in her seat, "Alright B but here's the rules; you don't miss school or scheduled practices and you stay healthy and don't run yourself into the ground or we are all allowed to change our vote. Anyone else?"

Santana said, "This job shouldn't interfere with our relationship, I mean sure you will have a little less available free time, but you still need to spend time with us as well."

Rachel said, "The job cannot cut into Glee practice or your dancing lessons, or it will have to go."

Brittany squealed and squirmed excitedly in her seat and clapped her hands together, "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited, thanks you guys, don't worry it's all going to be perfect, I promise!"

Quinn interrupted Brittany's celebration, "One last thing B, this job is a commitment and a responsibility. You need to treat it as such. That means you have to setup a schedule for everything you are currently doing and try to work the job around your other responsibilities. We will help you set up a schedule but it's up to you to keep it," Brittany just huffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm very serious about this Brittany, and you better take it seriously as well or you're going to find yourself in very big trouble."

They all knew that when she had that look and that tone of voice Quinn meant business, and it was not a warning you wanted to ignore. All three of the other girls at the table had learned that lesson at least once the hard way, and paid the price for it.

"I promise Quinn," She stood up and hugged the shorter blonde tightly; she then made the same promise to her other girlfriends before hugging them as well.

The girls gathered up there things and hugged each other goodnight before each heading home.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany tried and tried and just could not find a job that would work with her schedule. Finally Rachel stepped in and offered to help. Her father's oldest friend owned a little shop in the Lima Strip Mall that sold music. It had been there forever and Mr. Goldman still sold vinyl albums as well as CD's. He was an older man now and couldn't man the store by himself all the time like he used to, so Rachel talked him into hiring Brittany part-time.

The older gentleman was very understanding of Brittany's schedule, and agreed to let her work around it. Everything looked like it was going to work out great.

It wasn't long before some cracks started to appear in Brittany's perfect schedule. She missed a Cheerio practice because she forgot to write it down. Then she missed a Glee Club rehearsal as well.

Quinn talked her other two rather irritated girlfriends into giving Brittany a little time to get used to her schedule. It was still very new. Santana and Rachel calmed down and agreed to give Brittany another chance.

The tall blonde dancer was running herself ragged, and she kept forgetting her calendar and was writing appointments on little pieces of scrap paper that she would lose or leave in her jeans and her mom would wash them. She was really embarrassed to ask Quinn or Rachel for help, they were the best schedulers, but she had made such a big deal out of being responsible. She just kept trying to make it work on her own, but she was messing up big time.

The first time she missed work, she had just totally forgotten she was scheduled and just never showed up. When she realized her mistake she apologized so sincerely and profusely, Mr. Goldman forgave her immediately and forgot his irritation.

The second time was because she had forgotten Rachel's celebration dinner so she called Mr. Goldman and told him she was too sick to come in that evening. She gave the poor man no notice, and despite having other plans he had to stay and cover Brittany's shift.

She had also been late on a few occasions when Cheerios practice ran late. The last time she came in late Mr. Goldman had realized this was just not working out for either of them. He felt terrible since he liked the sweet and funny blonde girl immensely. He just had to let her go, and he tried to do it gently but felt terrible at the crestfallen look on the girl's face.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was sitting upstairs on her bed wondering how things had gotten so bad, so fast. She was so embarrassed by being fired, the blonde dancer couldn't tell her girlfriends. She was going to in a day or two but couldn't just yet. The next thing she knew two weeks had gone by and she still hadn't told anyone. Right now she could be sitting at Quinn's house watching movies and eating pizza with her girls, but she told them she had to work tonight. This was a disaster. She was sad and lonely and wanted her girls to cheer her up, but she couldn't without spilling the beans about getting fired. Brittany had run out of ideas and didn't know how to fix this.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was running a little late getting to Quinn's house; she had to stop home first so she shot off a text to Santana and Quinn and ran into her house to take a quick shower. She was surprised to see Harvey Goldman in her kitchen sitting at the table with her dad.

"Uncle Harvey, how wonderful to see you, I didn't know you were coming over tonight. I haven't seen you in forever, but I have other plans," Rachel said enthusiastically. Harvey Goldman had been Uncle Harvey all her life, and she loved and respected him immensely.

"It must be nice to have someone helping you out at the shop so you can spend some time visiting friends and family," She said warmly noticing the puzzled look on his face.

"I mean having Brittany around to cover some of the shifts so you can come see us!"

"Rachel, sweetheart, I had to let Brittany go over two weeks ago. It just wasn't working out for either of us darling. She is a wonderful girl, and very sweet just not terribly reliable."

"Let her go? You mean you had to fire her?" Rachel said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry darling but she just missed so many shifts, and was always late. It just got to be too stressful for both of us I'm afraid. Do me a favor though my darling girl, next time you have a friend who needs a job, don't send her to see me ok?" He chuckled good-naturedly but Rachel's face burned a deep red in shame and embarrassment.

"Of course, Uncle Harvey, I'm so sorry, she really is a wonderful person," Rachel apologized profusely and excused herself to go shower. She stomped up the stairs in a foul temper and vowed she was going to kill her tall blonde girlfriend.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

By the time Rachel got to Quinn's she was way past furious. She explained to the blonde and to the Latina what had happened in her kitchen, "Didn't she say she was working tonight, and couldn't be here with us because of it?"

Quinn felt an ice cold rage at being lied to and manipulated. She knew this was going to happen, and she had warned Brittany what the consequences would be. The icing on the cake was being lied to, and that was just completely unacceptable.

"Santana would you be so kind as to take Rachel and go get Brittany; I'm sure she is sitting at her house pouting. Tell her to bring clothes, and tell her parents she is spending the weekend here."

Santana and Rachel exchanged knowing looks and went out to get their soon to be very sorry girlfriend from her self-imposed exile.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was sitting in the living room waiting for Brittany to arrive. She had her arms crossed and her legs crossed, and her foot was bouncing in irritation.

The tall blonde walked into the living room behind her other two girlfriends and took one look at Quinn, and knew she was in serious trouble, "Please I can explain…"

Rachel sat down next to Quinn looking equally angry, "Harvey Goldman is a cherished family friend. I vouched for you, Brittany and got you that job and you promised to be responsible. You can explain why he told me tonight you were unreliable?"

The diva stood up and started pacing, "You humiliated me Brittany, do you understand that?"

Santana who had basically been quiet the whole time now walked over and stood in front of Brittany, "The worst part was you've been lying to us for over two weeks. You never told us you were fired, and instead of being here tonight, you lied and said you had to work. How long would this have gone on if Rachel hadn't accidently run into her Uncle?"

Quinn said firmly, "Well? You said you could explain, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Brittany suddenly felt like crying, "Nothing, I messed everything up. I'm so sorry I lied I was really embarrassed to admit I got fired."

Quinn stood up and walked over to Brittany, "Not half as sorry as you're going to be Brittany Susan Pierce. Do you agree you deserve to be punished?"

Brittany looked up in sad resignation and didn't trust herself to speak so she just shook her head yes.

"Alright go upstairs and get ready, I'll be up shortly." Quinn said firmly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was standing in the corner like she knew was expected of her. She was cursing herself over and over in her head. Why couldn't she just have come clean with everyone. She hated being spanked. It hurt, and it was so embarrassing but she knew she had really messed this up big time.

She heard Quinn enter the room, and her nerves made her belly quiver deep inside.

"Brittany come here please."

She turned around to see Quinn seated on her wooden desk chair she kept in her room for just such purposes.

The blonde stood in front of her girlfriend feeling nervous and ashamed. She squirmed in place when she saw the paddle in Quinn's hand. She hated that evil wooden implement; it stung like crazy and hurt for at least a whole day after.

"Why do you deserve this spanking, Brittany?"

"I was irresponsible at work, got fired and then lied to all of you about it and really embarrassed Rachel who helped me."

Quinn patted her lap and the other blonde draped herself over Quinn's knees.

She reached over and gently pulled down Brittany's sweatpants and started to hand spank over the lacy white underwear. The dancer was always a lightweight when it came to spankings and tonight was no exception. She was sniffling very quickly, since she already felt guilty.

The pale backside started to turn pink immediately, and Brittany squealed after a very sharp spank. She tried to throw one hand back to protect her bottom but Quinn was having none of that.

"Put your hand back in front of you, Brittany," She said firmly brushing Britt's hand to her side, and smacking her thigh sharply, "Now!"

Brittany quickly moved her hand back in front of her, and reached down and grabbed the chair leg.

Quinn reached up and pulled the lace panties down carefully until they were situated below Brittany's thighs.

She felt the cool air on her warm backside, and started to panic a little, "Please Quinn, not bare, not with the paddle, I'm really sorry, I really am….."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel and Santana heard Brittany start begging and knew the warmup was over and the real spanking was about to begin.

The diva had been very angry, but now she had nothing but sympathy for her girlfriend. She had been in the exact same position over Quinn's knee not so very long ago, and she cringed thinking of how she had cried and begged as well.

Santana just hated to see Brittany cry, but she knew she deserved everything Quinn dished out tonight.

They both flinched when they heard the harsh sound of Quinn's bare hand smacking Brittany's bare backside in a furious rhythm as the blue eyed blonde started to cry out in earnest.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn paced herself as she applied an even dose of smacks to both sides of her girlfriend's soon to be very sore ass. She didn't skip the sensitive sit spots or the back of her thighs.

Brittany was crying real tears of remorse, and apologizing between spanks. Quinn just rolled her eyes. She had always thought Rachel would be the most dramatic during a spanking, but Brittany beat her by a fair margin.

When the bare backside in front of her was a nice even shiny red, Quinn picked up the paddle, "I'm giving you 14 with the paddle. One for every day you lied to us about being fired."

Brittany openly sobbed, "Please Quinn, please not that many, it already hurts so bad that I…."

The paddle cracked down before the blonde could finish her sentence. The loud crack echoed around the bedroom, and Brittany inhaled sharply sucking the air through her teeth, "owwwwwwwww," she cried.

The second crack caused her to issue a loud moan. The third brought a loud squeal as Britt apologized over and over and promised never to lie again, "Please no more, Quinn. I'm so sorry, I won't ever lie again, I promise, ow…. Please…" she sobbed.

Quinn kept a steady pace, and tightened her grip on her squirming girlfriend. A sharp crack to the back of Brittany's thigh and a firm command followed, "Lie still, Brittany!"

She was crying very hard now, and couldn't get out any words as Quinn said kindly, "We are almost done sweetheart, now hold still for the final three."

Brittany wanted Quinn to be proud of her, and she really wanted to make amends. She tried very hard to hold still as the hazel eyed blonde lay down the hardest swats of the night.

The dancer collapsed over her girlfriend's lap crying hard, and begging for forgiveness. Quinn gathered her up in a warm embrace, and moved her carefully onto her lap. She brushed aside her girlfriend's wet bangs, and kissed away the tears from her face, "Shhh, it's all over baby, you did so good. I'm very proud of you. Shhhh it's ok you are forgiven."

Santana and Rachel having heard the spanking finish, made their way up to the bedroom to help comfort their penitent girlfriend.

Brittany threw herself at Rachel nearly knocking over the petite diva, "I'm so sorry Rachel I will do anything you want to make it right between us," She sobbed openly from the pain in her freshly spanked backside, and the pain in her heart from having hurt Rachel's feelings.

"I would very much appreciate if you went with me, and apologized to my Uncle Harvey," Rachel said firmly, but not unkindly, "Other than that, I think you have been punished enough sweetheart."

"Sanny, can I do something for you?" Brittany sniffled.

"Just don't ever lie to us again, we love you so much but it is so disrespectful to lie to us," The Latina said sadly.

"I promise I won't lie anymore to any of you, and I'm so sorry."

"Alright honey, time for bed now and tomorrow you can go with Rach and apologize to Mr. Goldman, alright?" Quinn said lovingly yet firmly.

She led her sweet blonde girlfriend over to her bed, and helped her under the covers and then leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, "I love you honey."

"I love you Quinn, thank you for forgiving me," Quinn nodded her eyes filling with tears.

Rachel went over and kissed Brittany gently, "I love you Britt-Britt."

"I love you Rae and I'm so sorry," Rachel leaned over and kissed her again and gently fixed her messy blonde hair.

Santana fussed with the blankets and then kissed her lips gently, "I love you baby."

"I love you too Sanny. I'm so sorry I lied."

Santana leaned over and looked into big blue tear filled eyes, "It's all over baby, and you are completely forgiven. No more feeling bad, and no more apologies, alright? You have a clean slate, baby. That's why we have this relationship."

Brittany gave a tearful smile and nodded happily. She looked around the room, and saw all three girlfriends nodding their heads in agreement. She could start all over again tomorrow free and clear. All her girls loved her and forgave her, so everything was right in her world once again.

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated…..**_


	6. How the Unholy Trinity became Faberritta

_**A/N ~ Got this idea when I was reading Scraps #40 by Purrpickle, the prompt was:**_** "The day Rachel Berry rode up on a motorcycle..."**

_**So with thanks to the anon prompt and a big thanks to Purrpickle for letting me use the idea and run with it.**_

_**Rated M: and I don't own anything! Flashback in italics!**_

**Chapter 6 : How the Unholy Trinity became Faberrittana**

_**2022 Ten Years after High School**_

Santana and Quinn were all wrapped up in each other's arms and legs and breathing heavily, "Jesus San, I can't believe we didn't wake up the other two, the way you made me scream."

The Latina wiped blonde hair out of her wife's eyes and kissed her gently on the forehead as she smirked, "No shit babe, that thing you did with your tongue, damn, I didn't think I was ever going to come down!"

The blonde laid her head on the brunette's chest as they both looked over to see the other two still sleeping softly. Smiling gently, Quinn looked up at Santana, "Look at how sweet they look, just like little angels."

"Pfft, angels only when they're sleeping!" She grimaced thinking of Rachel's latest temper tantrum just the other night, "Rachel and her naïve trusting nature, and god that temper, she makes me look tame.…"

The beautiful blonde lightly smacked the brunette's flat abs, "Hey she paid for it; clean slate and all remember?"

"Yeah, I remember but honestly babe, have you ever met anyone who was as big a trouble magnet as that girl?"

Quinn chuckled lightly, "No, I honestly can't say I have," She looked up and saw the serious look on her girlfriends face and sat up, "You ok? You're not still angry or upset are you?"

Santana shook her head lightly, "No not really, just… I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Disappointed? Frustrated?" Quinn pressed.

The Latina ran her hands through her thick black hair, shaking it loose and smiling, "Probably, she's just a handful sometimes. It's exhausting."

"You do still love her, don't you San?" Quinn asked seriously.

Black eyes shot wide open, "Of course I do! Yes, without a doubt, more now than ever really. All of you! Please don't ever doubt that!" She finished softly as she noticed the look of relief on the beautiful face in front of her.

"Me too, all of you as well. I never believed this family could work, but it does and I love all of you more every single day. Remember when it was just the three of us? That day we saw Rae and just knew we had to have her?" Quinn said softly, lying back down to cuddle with the Latina.

Now it was Santana's turn to chuckle wryly, "A day that will live in infamy!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

PROMPT: _**The day Rachel Berry rode up on a motorcycle was the day Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and Quinn Fabray all realized they were in love with her. (Purrpickle)**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Flashback ~ 11 years earlier**_

_It was a beautiful fall day in Ohio, warm and sunny with the crisp smell of leaves and apples and just a hint of a breeze. To the three attractive girls leaning up against the fence surrounding the football field, it was just another typical Friday. They would cheer for the football team comprised of complete losers, show off some outstanding national award winning cheer routines, and then all three would go home to someone's house together to get their cuddles on or wind up at Puck's house for a party, get drunk and then get their cuddles on. That's what they did every Friday. It had become a lame, unfulfilling routine._

_Today had been like every other Friday with no hint that it was the day that would change all of their lives forever._

_The three girlfriends were killing time until the crowds started arriving for the big game; Santana was doing her nails, Quinn was glowering at the losers hanging out in the bleachers, and Brittany was just killing time being Brittany._

"_I have bruises all over my lower back from that stupid new bitch, Ashley something, what is she doing wearing fuck-me heels up on the pyramid?" Santana moaned as she rubbed her back still incredibly irritated she was back on the bottom._

_Ashley Dupree only had on tennis shoes Sanny, besides if you hadn't called Coach Sylvester 'Barney the Dinosaur' you wouldn't be back on the bottom..."Brittany scolded her girlfriend using air quotes. _

_Both Quinn and Santana smirked before Brittany could finish talking, "C'mon Britt-Britt, having Becky wash her red tracksuits with the blue towels and having them come out the perfect purple Barney color was a stroke of genius, besides she wasn't supposed to hear me!" The Latina grumbled. _

_Quinn nodded her assent and said smugly, "You have to admit Brittany; she did look like Barney that day!" Her and Santana high fived while Brittany glared at them, "not helpful Q," The shorter blonde just shrugged in a bored manner and turned to look back out at the field. Santana went back to buffing her nails._

"_Do we want to go to another lame ass drunk party at Puck's or find something else to do tonight?" Quinn said in a bored voice._

_Never looking up from her nails, Santana grimaced, "Never thought I'd get bored getting wasted!"_

_Brittany spoke up quickly, "We could go to the drive-in, I think they start that zombie marathon tonight. Those are so scary we can cuddle without anyone caring."_

_The blonde and brunette turned to look at the dancer in interest when __**IT**__ happened. A sleek sexy Harley made a quick and elegant turn into the parking lot, purring like a large jungle cat._

_All three girls stopped talking immediately, stood at attention, and watched as a slim figure of a girl wearing riding leathers came into view on the back of the fancy bike. She clearly knew what she was doing as she glided perfectly into the parking spot, kicked down the stand in one smooth perfect motion. and shut down the soft purr of the motor with a quick click of the key. _

_Many years later when telling this story, the three girls would heartily swear what happened next took place in slow motion, which never failed to produce a fond eye-roll and a hearty, sultry, musical laugh from the petite brunette, as she gently slapped one her wives arms._

_The girl got off the bike and with her back to the three cheerleaders she bent over to remove her helmet. Quinn turned her head sideways and admired the view, "she's got an incredible ass!"_

_Santana had turned her head as well and admired the view, "those legs go on forever, I mean they just don't stop." _

_Brittany as usual got right to the point, "I wonder if she'd let us fuck her on the back of the motorcycle?"_

_Quinn and Santana both snapped their heads back in position to look at their tall girlfriend just as the petite rider removed her helmet and shook her long, thick, luxuriant chestnut brown hair all around her shoulders like models do in commercials._

_The three Cheerios emitted a small moan of pleasure in unison. Santana recovered first, "Who the fuck is that and why isn't she in our bed?" The two blondes shook their heads in agreement, still unable to speak._

_The brunette with the incredible ass and endless legs turned around and three jaws dropped. She noticed the cheerleaders by the fence, and smiled widely and wiggled her fingers in a gentle wave. She quickly dropped her hand to her side, and frowned when her greeting was not returned._

_Brittany recovered first, "Jesus, that's…."_

_Quinn questioned, "Manhands?"_

_Santana growled, "Fucking Berry!"_

_The tall blonde got very excited and clapped her hands together, "Let's go invite her to zombie night. We can watch the movie, and convince Rae to have cuddles and sexy times with us," She started skipping towards the door Rachel entered._

_Quinn stood in the middle wavering between wanting to ravage Rachel or throw a slushy at the irritating little diva. She had securely locked away all inappropriate feelings towards Rachel Barbra Berry for years, and was more than a little irritated at the overwhelming feelings of arousal she had going on now._

"_NO!" The Latina roared, startling both blondes into inaction, "And we will never discuss this again, EVER! ¿Me entiendes," Reaching up and securing her ponytail tightly, she stalked off towards the football field, not waiting for an answer._

_Brittany walked dolefully back to Quinn, looking like a very sad panda, so the shorter blonde wrapped her arms around the dancer's waist and went up on her tip-toes to kiss her gently with warm full lips, "It will be OK, just give her a little time to get over the fact she wanted sexy times with Rachel Berry. I think she's just in shock B."_

_The blue eyed cheerleader stopped walking and looked into her girlfriend's green and gold eyes and glared at her, "Well you and San need to quit pretending you hate Rae. She's pretty, funny, and kind and I know when she sings it makes you and San squirm in your seats and act funny. I mean it too, pretty soon she's going to graduate and go to New York and we'll never have a chance to be with her ever again. That will not only make me sad but really mad too!" She stomped off leaving a very confused Quinn._

"_Britt, wait up!" Quinn ran after her girlfriend, finally catching up to her by the gate, "You know I have feelings for Rachel?" She looked around as she whispered._

_Brittany looked at Quinn in amazement, "DUH? Seriously, Q? Not really a big secret, but I know something you don't know! Rachel likes us all back," For the second time, she walked away leaving a now curious Quinn._

"_What do you mean Rachel likes us back? She hates us and she's scared of us and she has every right to feel that way," Quinn said sadly._

"_Honestly, you are so smart but you just don't get people at all," The blonde shook her head sadly at the obvious cluelessness of her girlfriend, "Why do you think she is always trying to be your friend, even when you are your most scariest, even scarier than zombies? How come whenever she watches Sanny sing, she squirms too and she licks her lips like she's eating that yummy vegan ice cream she let me try once? Why else would she let me hug her all the time, and always hugs me back, really hard?"_

_Quinn shrugged her shoulders and said slowly, "Maybe she has a death wish?"_

_Brittany crossed her arms and blew out a breath, "No, it's cause she's totally into us too, Q!" _

"_B, Rachel Berry is not gay! She's been with Jesse, Puck, and she's totally in love with Finn! She's never dated a girl!"_

"_You dated Finn more than once, you also dated Sam, and you had a baby with Puck. You were never with a girl before me and Sanny either, Q! Grilled Cheesus and they call me dumb!" This time when she walked away, Quinn didn't even bother to try and follow._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Santana and Quinn sat morosely side by side on the couch at Puck's party watching Brittany dance and have a good time._

"_There is not enough alcohol on the planet to make me forget wanting to tear off those leather pants and fuck Rachel Berry on the back of that awesome motorcycle," The Latina moaned desperately._

"_I know, I googled brain floss, they don't make it!" Quinn said drunkenly._

_Santana looked over at her girlfriend and squinted at her, "You're drunk! You never get wasted anymore, since you know….! Oh Madre de Dios, you got the hots for Berry too?"_

_The other blonde just shook her head, "Yup and now that I acknowledged it, I just can't seem to stuff it back in the hidey hole in my brain I delegated it to, no matter how hard I try. You do too babe, don't even try to deny it!"_

"_Fuck my life! Having two blonde girlfriends is hard enough work, now we want to add a certifiably insane diva, hijo de puta! So what do we do now? I mean having the hots for someone does NOT mean I'm in love with them."_

_"Yeah, sure, like sex isn't dating," The blonde rolled her eyes,_ "_I think I'm in love with her, like pretty sure, about 99%," The blonde said dejectedly._

_The brunette snorted drunkenly, "Now you're starting to talk like her even."_

"_Well at least she didn't come tonight; it would be so much harder to hide the truth from her with her dancing in front of us," Quinn said wisely._

_Just then the door opened and Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt walked into the living room, right past the couch. Rachel had hold of Finn's arm, and was laughing merrily at something Kurt had said. She smiled at the two girls in acknowledgement as she walked past them._

_Santana turned and glared at a visibly nervous Quinn, "esto es todo por tu culpa, blondie!"_

_Flashing hazel eyes turned and glared back, "How the fuck is it my fault she showed up right when I said that? I don't have a magic genie you know!" She hissed at her angry girlfriend._

"_Oh Dios mío, Fuck my life!" She sunk down into the couch and concentrated on her beer._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Shortly after Rachel's arrival, Quinn and Santana switched to drinking water. They couldn't afford losing their edge, and doing something very uncool in front of the tiny diva. Quinn was worried that Santana would cry in front of Rachel, and then beat Finn to a bloody pulp._

_Brittany was thrilled, and she used every excuse to grab the tiny brunette and get her to dance with her. After a few dirty dance moves, Rachel looked over at the two on the couch nervously and Quinn excused herself and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't angry, she was very turned on._

"_I don't think I should dance with you anymore Britt," Seeing the blonde's face fall she continued, "Not because I don't want to, but I just seem to be upsetting Quinn and Santana and I don't want to do anything that might seem untoward," Rachel shouted over the music._

_The blonde leaned down and yelled in Rachel's ear, "They're not upset that you're dancing with me Rachel, they're upset about something else! Don't worry about it, seriously, it's cool!"_

_Rachel looked completely unconvinced seeing the scowl on Santana's beautiful face deepen. After another dance she left Brittany to go find her boyfriend. _

_After another hour or so, Brittany walked over and sat down next to the Latina, "Hey baby," She kissed her deeply, "Aren't you having any fun? We can leave if you want?"_

"_No I don't want to leave yet, something's up with Finnept and Rachel," She said gravely, "And I don't like it."_

"_What do you mean, what's going on?"_

"_That pendejo keeps shoving alcohol down her throat. Every time he walks up to her he's shoving a cup in her hands, and then he stands there until she guzzles it. It's weird, I don't think she wants to drink it but he keeps insisting," Both girls watched as the lumbering Finn walked over and forced another drink on Rachel, "See! He's trying to get her drunk so she'll sleep with him, I'd bet money on it!"_

_Brittany frowned deeply as she watched Rachel try to give the drink back, only to have Finn lift the bottom of the cup forcing Rachel to swallow, "She hates drinking, he's going to get her really sick. I don't get it; she's already slept with him, why would he need to get her drunk like that. I don't like this one bit, Sanny."_

_They both watched as Finn laughed at Rachel's grimace over the alcohol taste; Brittany getting more worried and Santana getting angrier._

"_Do you know those guys in the corner watching Rachel?" The blonde asked Santana._

"_I'm not positive, but I think they're from Carmel."_

"_Why would Puck let those mean people from Vocal Adrenaline come to his party, where is Puck anyway?" She said looking around the room._

_Santana snorted, "Where do you think? Upstairs having his way with some cheerleader who feels fat today!" _

"_Where's Q?" Brittany asked softly._

"_In the kitchen with Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Sam, I think," She gestured vaguely in the direction of the kitchen. The brunette watched as the blonde started to chew on her bottom lip worriedly, "Hey babe, what's up?"_

"_We need backup. I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm going to go talk to Mike and Quinn," She stood up and headed to the kitchen, "Don't take your eyes off Rachel. It's important."_

_Santana refused to tell B, but she couldn't take her eyes off the diva if she tried._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_There was no one in the kitchen but Finn and a few drunken football and hockey players being idiots. Brittany walked over to the sink to wash her cup and saw Quinn and some others sitting by a portable fire pit in the back yard. She poured some Pepsi in a glass with some ice and walked out the back door._

_She walked over and sat down on Quinn's lap, kissing her softly and offering her the cold glass of Pepsi. The shorter blonde kissed her back and accepted the drink gratefully, "What's up baby? Are you done dancing?"_

_The others all laughed in amusement, they all knew Britt was never through dancing. She wrinkled her nose adorably at them all in acknowledgement of their laughter and Quinn leaned over and kissed the very tip of her nose, "Don't mind them, they're all idiots."_

_Britt suddenly remembered why she was looking for Quinn, "Oh my gosh Quinn, speaking of idiots, Finn is being weird with Rae. I need all you guys to come and help me rescue Rachel."_

_Everyone started speaking at once, "Rachel?" "Why, what's going on?" "Is Rachel ok?" _

_Just then the group heard loud yelling, screaming, and banging coming from inside the house, punctuated by a great deal of swearing in Spanish._

_The whole group jumped up in unison and ran into the house, led by the two blondes both wondering why they left Santana inside alone with Finn and Rachel._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Quinn got to the living room first and was astounded to see the tiny Rachel holding a very angry Santana by the waist. The Latina was struggling and swearing and trying to get her hands on some guys who looked vaguely familiar to the blonde but she couldn't quite place them._

_The diva noticed the group enter and yelled, "Help me; I can't hold her any longer."_

_Mike, Quinn, and Blaine all jumped into action to handle Santana, while the rest of the group ran over to Rachel. Quinn stood between the group of jeering boys and her girlfriend and put both her hands on her face and forced her to look at her, "Sweetie, what happened? Talk to me, what is it?"_

"_Those idiots over there were insulting Rachel! Then one of them actually was stupid enough to grab her ass, and try to push her against the wall. She slapped his face, and he actually slapped her back before I could get there!"_

_At that pronouncement there was a low, angry, buzzing noise like a beehive come to life as every member of New Directions were ready for a fight, even Artie and Kurt, the kindest members of the group._

_Sam turned angrily and looked around the room, "Where the fuck is Finn? Why isn't he protecting his girlfriend?"_

"_I'm not his girlfriend anymore, and he left with that red-headed Cheerio," Rachel said softly._

_All heads turned from the Vocal Adrenaline douchebags to look at Rachel curiously. She was clearly fighting back tears, and unable to continue talking. A angry, red handprint marred her beautiful face._

_Brittany broke through the group, "Come on Rae, you're coming home with us tonight. This party blows," She gathered the tiny diva in her arms protectively and led her from the room._

"_Not until I kick some fucking Vocal Adrenaline ass in a New Direction!" The Latina yelled angrily, even Quinn was furiously nodding her agreement next to her._

_Mike smirked at the angry cheerleaders, "Why don't you let us handle them?" He gestured around the room to the other guys gathered around who all looked horrified that some idiot had slapped such a tiny girl._

_Quinn grabbed Santana by arm and started to pull her towards the door, "Fine, but next time we see those assholes, they better be bruised and bloody!"_

_Sam gave both his exes a big, wide, happy grin, "Oh no need to worry about that! Even the hockey thugs won't like that these idiots hit a girl!"_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Rachel sat in the backseat of Santana's car wrapped in the loving embrace of Brittany. She was sniffling and trying not to cry, "Santana, please stop the car, I think I'm going to be sick now."_

_The Latina quickly pulled over into a little neighborhood park as Rachel stumbled out of the car and started retching. Quinn grabbed some napkins out of the glove compartment and Santana pulled her pony tail out of her own hair, and handed the band to Brittany._

_The tall blonde gathered Rachel's hair up in a ponytail, as Quinn held the diva and gently rubbed her back murmuring words of support and compassion._

_Santana went into the trunk and got out a red McKinley hoodie, a blanket, and a bottle of water and stood aside waiting for Rachel to be finished. She cracked open the bottled water and rummaged through her purse for some pain killers._

_When the diva was finished, Quinn helped her stand up and Brittany led her over to a picnic table. Santana silently helped her put the hoodie on and wrapped her in the blanket, smiling at the look of astonishment on the diva's face._

_Brittany grabbed the water and pain meds and handed it to Rachel, "rinse and spit Rae, then take the aspirin, it will help. I've had to do this a lot for Sanny." _

_Quinn snorted out a laugh, and then bit her lip at the look of irritation on the dark face of her Latina lover._

"_I'm sorry, I'm not used to drinking and I really should not have allowed Finn to convince me to drink so much tonight. I guess I was just being stupid trying to keep him happy."_

_Quinn said softly rubbing her back, "What happened, Rachel?"_

_The brunette looked up with tear-filled soft brown eyes and her chin trembled, "Thank you all for being so nice to me, but you don't have to. I know you don't really like me, you just tolerate me like everyone else in Glee Club. I would greatly appreciate it, if you would just take me home now."_

_Santana leaned over the picnic table and said seriously, "I don't try to rip the heads off of assholes who hurt people I DON'T care about, ¿comprende, not to mention every single member of the Glee Club is back at Puck's taking care of those fucking jerks for you!"_

_Brittany and Quinn both grinned at her, and Rachel stared as Santana just rolled her eyes, "Whatever! Now tell us what happened, last I saw Finnept, he was feeding you alcohol like you were dying of thirst and booze was all that was available._

_Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes, "I didn't catch on at first but it didn't take me long to figure out he was trying very hard to get me completely intoxicated, even knowing full well that I don't care for it. I don't like the effect it has on me, and I have a very early dance class in the morning. Then I started to seriously doubt his claims that he had no ulterior motives, so when I went to the bathroom and heard one of those Neanderthal's he calls friends snickering about a bet, I put two and two together and realized something was rotten in the state of Denmark!"_

_All three girls nodded and Brittany muttered darkly, "that's what I always get when I put two and two together as well." _

_Quinn just raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and Rachel reached over and patted Brittany's arm, "I know, especially when it involves Finn, nefarious doings indeed," The blonde just nodded darkly in agreement._

_Santana watched the gentle interaction between Rachel and Brittany and saw how loving and kind the diva was to the tall blonde, and she felt her heart swell with love. She had always believed it was just lust she felt for the diva, but tonight she was starting to think differently. She approved of anyone who appreciated Brittany for all her many talents, and loved her just as she was. Anyone that couldn't see her baby was a genius, didn't deserve to even know her._

_Quinn spoke up, "I don't understand? He made a bet to get you into bed, but you guys have already slept together. You said your first time was going to be with him, we all talked about it in the choir room. Why would he need to get you drunk to sleep with him, even Finn isn't that dumb."_

_Santana just snorted at that comment._

"_Because I didn't go through with it, I just let all of you believe I did," She said softly, distracting herself from looking at the cheerleaders by picking the label off the bottled water._

_Brittany who couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to have sex just said, "Why?"_

_Rachel said softly avoiding everyone's eyes, "I didn't love him Brittany, and I couldn't let my first time be with someone I didn't love." She looked down embarrassed, "I'm sorry Quinn, I don't mean anything personal by that, I'm not judging you, it's just that I love some... well let's just say my love lies elsewhere, and it felt very wrong being with Finn. I felt like I was cheating or stealing."_

"_It's ok Rachel, I understand, I know you weren't judging me. Thank you for saying so though."_

_Brittany broke into a great big grin at Rachel's announcement and her inability to say she was in love with just one person, and winked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes at her eager blonde girlfriend._

"_I should call Mike and have them kick his ass as well!" Santana said angrily, "That is such a douche move to get your girlfriend drunk to trick her into sleeping with you after she's already said no."_

_"Douche move indeed, which is why I ended our relationship and told him exactly what I thought of him and his stupid bets!" Rachel looked into the coal black eyes of one of the scariest people she had ever met and smiled sweetly at her, "I must say, I was quite surprised by your chivalry at the party, defending me against being molested by those egg tossing baby chicken murderers, thank you."_

_Brittany looked up quickly angered at the thought of baby chicken murders, "That was them?" _

_Rachel nodded sadly, "Yes they were part of the group that egged me."_

_The tall blonde was furious, "Sanny lets go back and help kick their asses!"_

_Santana laughed, "Easy tiger, I think Mike and Sam got it covered for us. Well like you always say Rachel, New Directions is a family right? I defend my family. I take that shit seriously!"_

_The tiny brunette looked at the fiery Latina happily, "Thank you, Santana. I am extremely gratified to hear you say that, but I still very much appreciate your efforts tonight." _

_The Latina nodded at Rachel, "It was no problem, when that pendejo slapped you, no way was I not going all Lima Heights on his ass!"_

"_He_ _really slapped you Rachel? Do you need ice or anything?" The hazel eyed blonde gently took Rachel's chin in her hand, and leaned forward to inspect her face. The bright red hand print had faded to a light pink._

"_I'm fine Quinn; at least they missed my nose, that's not an easy thing to do either," She laughed self-deprecatingly._

"_Don't do that Rachel, don't make fun of yourself like that. You're beautiful and talented and funny and kind. You're perfect just the way you are," Quinn said earnestly._

_An instant jolt of anger ripped through Rachel, "Really? With my manhands and my treasure trail, and all the Jewish jokes and nose jokes from you three, well I guess I should say two; Britt hasn't been mean in a long time now. "_

_She stood up quickly, shrugged off the blanket and stomped away from the table._

_The three cheerleaders sat there looking deeply ashamed of themselves._

"_Fuck, that could have gone better!" Santana said loudly, "Rachel, where are you going? Get in the car, we'll drive you home!" She got up and started after the diva, "Do not make me run, I will be very pissed off if I get this outfit sweaty."_

"_You were fine with getting it bloody no more than a half an hour ago Santana, so I don't buy that excuse at all. Now leave me alone, I'm walking home as it's only a few blocks away. I jog to this park all the time. It is not in the least bit strenuous on me to actually walk to my home," Rachel said snippily over her shoulder at the other brunette who was getting close to losing her temper._

_Quinn walked up next to the Latina, "San, she's never going to get back in the car, you know how she gets when she storms out like that. She's the most stubborn person I ever met, even more than you."_

_Brittany jogged after Rachel and quickly caught up to her, held her hand and walked silently next to the little brunette._

_Quinn laughed out loud at the look of exasperation on Santana's face, "C'mon we'll drive slowly behind them and make sure they get to Rachel's safely. Then we can grab B and go to my house. No one is home all weekend long. I know all this kindness flowing from you is making you crazy, so you can do whatever you want to me tonight."_

_The Latina looked at her blonde, "handcuffs, nipple clamps, and strap-on?"_

_"If you insist!" She wiggled her blonde eyebrows at the darker girl._

_"Oh I insist all right, I am all worked up tonight, blondie! Your ass is mine."_

_Santana got in the car and slammed the door. She rolled down the window and started driving slowly after the pair walking on the side of the road in front of her huffing every few minutes._

_Quinn looked over at her girlfriend in amusement, "What?"_

"_When she finally decides to start dating us, she better get over herself pretty damn quick or she's going to be spending an awful lot of time over my knee and sleeping on her stomach!" The brunette said icily._

_The blonde just laughed, "A good spanking and a few rules might actually do our little diva some good."_

"_I'm already getting a damn headache!"_

_**End of the flashback**_

Quinn laughed, "She never did get over herself! I totally forgot about that Harley. I still can't believe her fathers' bought that thing for her! I mean sure she knew what she was doing but giving something that dangerous to Rachel, I don't know what they were thinking. They are both still completely wrapped around her little finger!"

"Well at least we got to fuck her on it before she sold it! Britt would have been so disappointed if we hadn't," She smirked lustfully.

"I remember, not as easy as it looks, four people screwing around on a motorcycle. My back still hurts just thinking about it!"

Santana smirked, "You know what I remember?"

"hmmm?" Quinn hummed softly.

"All the fricking hoops we had to jump through to prove our love to her stubborn ass. All the presents, and flowers, and wooing, and apology notes before she would believe it wasn't just some trick to humiliate her again. I mean I'm Santana Fucking Lopez, I don't woo anybody, let alone for four fucking months just to get a first date!" She growled.

Quinn rolled her eyes in the dark, "Can't really blame her, we were pretty awful to her for a very long time you know! Sometimes I still can't believe she forgave us and came to love us like she does! Besides she is totally worth it," She yawned in complete exhaustion, "I have to get up early. Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too babe, but I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep now though."

The blonde said tiredly, "Why not?"

"I totally miss that fucking motorcycle!"


	7. Rachel's Audition

**A/N ~ Don't own Glee or the characters.**

**Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sweet lady kisses and sexytimes. Rated M**

_**POSSIBLE ANGST/TRIGGER WARNING ~ DISCUSSION OF NON-CON DRUGGING WITH INTENT TO RAPE! DON'T READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU.**_

_**This is a very long chapter, hope you don't mind.**_

_**Chapter 7 Rachel's Audition **_

Rachel, Quinn and Santana were all at Quinn's house planning Brittany's surprise birthday party. The sweet blonde was turning 18 years old, and her girlfriends wanted to make it special and amazing. She was the special glue that held all four girls together, and they all knew it. Her incredible love, her acceptance of everyone, her kindness and sincerity; she made the other three girls want to be better people. None of them ever wanted to disappoint the tall blonde dancer, all she had to do was look sad and it broke everyone's heart.

Brittany's mother was allowing the girl's to have the party at the Pierce house, and then her and her husband were going to go out and let the teens have the house to themselves for the evening.

Quinn was handling the food, Santana was handling the guest list, and Rachel was researching decorations. The Pierce's had offered their house and the diversion. They would take Brittany out for a family dinner to celebrate and bring her home later after the guests had arrived in order to surprise her. It was going to be perfect and her three girlfriends were very excited. It was even better that her actual birthday fell on a Saturday this year, so the dinner ruse with her family was going to work perfectly.

Rachel was browsing the internet coming up with ideas for themes for the party when an email alert popped up. She opened it and read it, getting more excited by the moment.

_**Dear Ms. Berry,**_

_**I have to tell you I am a big fan and cannot wait to actually see you on Broadway with your name up in lights. I caught your amazing performance in the Show Choir Regionals in which New Directions took first place and have seen the You-Tube video of your even more amazing Nationals performance last year. May I be so bold as to say that I feel you were robbed of a Nationals title?**_

_**I am always looking for fresh, new talent as I am a producer and sometimes director of off-off Broadway plays. I will be in the Toledo area on business and would like to discuss a big opportunity with you. I am casting for a small limited run musical for this upcoming summer. I would like to talk to you about meeting with you to discuss what I feel could be a life altering opportunity for you. **_

_**Imagine how an off-off Broadway part would look on your resume? I have heard from a few sources that you are planning on auditioning for NYADA. I happen to be friends with one or two of the judges and would love to sing your praises to them as well. **_

_**So Ms. Berry, attached is my phone number, I look forward to receiving your call so we **__**c**__**an discuss the particulars of a one on one meeting and perhaps short audition.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Thomas A. Nelson 917-555-3865**_

Rachel read the email three times getting more excited each time she read it. A real off-off Broadway part, it would be amazing it would be the first step in her brilliant career. She was so excited she could barely breathe.

"Earth to Rachel, come in Rachel!" the diva was pulled out of her day dreaming by Santana teasing her, "Wow Rach, where did you go? Quinn's been talking to you for 5 minutes?" The Latina stood up and started walking over towards Rachel and the open laptop, "Are you looking at porn? You can tell me, I won't judge!"

Rachel blushed a bright red, "Most certainly not Santana, I find pornography to be disgusting and degrading, especially to women. If you look at the statistics on drug addiction versus society as a whole and drug addiction of pornography actresses you will find a stunning correlation!"

"At ease short stack, it was a joke! I know you don't watch porn. Something was pretty damn interesting though, what was it?"

Rachel looked at both her girlfriends and flashed them both her show smile, "Well I did get a very interesting and I must say exciting email."

Quinn smiled at how happy the diva looked so she stood up and walked over to join Santana by the computer desk, "What was it sweetie, tell us!"

The petite brunette started to read the email unaware of the serious look that had replaced the smiles on both her girlfriends faces. She finished happily and looked up at the two, "Isn't that the most incredible news?"

The blonde tried to tread carefully aware of her girlfriend's ego regarding her future stardom, "Sweetie, do you know this man? It sounds great but you really need to be careful."

Santana never one to beat around the bush, "I'm sorry Rachel but it sounds creepy and there is no way in hell you are driving to Toledo to meet some strange dude! He could have gotten your name from anywhere. He could be fresh out of prison."

Quinn grimaced and closed her eyes, that was exactly the wrong thing to say to Rachel Barbra Berry, no one ever told the girl no in her entire life and she never responded well to it. Just as she suspected would happen, Rachel jumped up out of her chair in aggravation, "I will have you know Santana Lopez that I am an adult and we are discussing my career not yours. I will be meeting a million people in my long and amazing career and you cannot get jealous every single time or this relationship has no future!"

The blonde tried to get between the brunettes and stop the argument from escalating but it was too late. Rachel was fit to be tied and Santana was furious at the way she had just been spoken to. Quinn wished Brittany were here, she knew how to calm down the emotional brunettes better than anyone.

"Jealous, who the fuck says I'm jealous? Jesus Rachel, I'm talking about you going off alone to Toledo with stars in your eyes wearing those fucking rose colored glasses of yours to meet a strange man you know nothing about. Don't forget, I know you, when you hear the words Broadway; you go all deaf, dumb and blind and get all crazy. Can't you see what you are proposing is dangerous. You have no idea who this person is. It's insane and over my dead body is one of my girlfriends going to something this crazy and dangerous."

The two brunettes stood toe to toe both as furious as Quinn had ever seen them. The blonde knew this was not going to end well, "I have a compromise, how about we see what we can find out about this guy first, then if it seems legit, we get Puck or Mike to drive you to meet him? If it seems fishy after some research, you don't call him. What do you think guys?"

Santana opened her mouth to speak but Rachel beat her to it, "I think I'm sorry I ever shared my good news with you." She slammed the lid shut on her laptop, "I'm going upstairs to finish researching Brittany's party theme in private!" She stomped out of the room, up that stairs and slammed Quinn's bedroom door.

"I swear to God Q, I am going to….."

"You're going to give her time to think things through and realize we are right! Honestly San, how long have you known Rachel Berry? She was really excited and she trusted us enough to share it with us and we just stomped all over her dreams, at least that's how she sees it! You know you can't flat out forbid her to do anything. She's a spoiled little girl, it will just ensure that she will run right out and do it!" Quinn said trying to help Santana see Rachel's point.

"No what it's going to ensure is a trip over my knee, if she keeps acting like a spoiled selfish little girl. I was trying to protect her. The world is full of very sick people and only you and I seem to know it. Brittany thinks the world is all cotton candy, rainbows and unicorns and Rachel seems to thing fame and fortune is her destiny so she's bullet proof! I won't stand by and watch the women I love get hurt, ever, by anyone!"

The blonde pulled the fiery Latina into her arms, "I know baby and that is one of the biggest things I love about you but sometimes we just need to handle those two a little more delicately. Promise you'll try? We will check this guy out and if he's legit we send Puck with her. He would never let anything happen to Rachel. Agreed?"

Santana felt her anger start to extinguish in the loving arms of her blonde girlfriend, "Yes, agreed and I will apologize to Madam Berry for forbidding her highness to do anything!"

Quinn laughed merrily, "See you're learning! Now, stuffed mushrooms or marinated mushrooms for the party?" She took her girlfriend by the hand and led her into the kitchen chattering about food and appetizers for the party.

Upstairs Rachel was already on the phone setting a date and time to meet with Mr. Thomas A. Nelson. This was her career, she loved Santana and Quinn but she wouldn't allow anyone to interfere with her path to stardom. Once she was performing on the actual stage of Broadway this summer they would see that she had made the right decision. She was sick of being treated like a child by both Quinn and Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Quinn had researched Mr. Nelson and found a few things to indicate he was indeed a director of one or two very short term off-off Broadway plays; none had ever had much success. He also seemed to be a failed playwright as well. Santana agreed that as long as Puck went with Rachel she was fine with the diva meeting this guy, and Rachel pretended to be happy about that.

Rachel had figured she could set up a time to meet Mr. Nelson on the morning of Brittany's party. Tell the other girls she had some last minute shopping to do, get to Toledo, meet Mr. Nelson and get back in time to help setup the party. No one had to know anything.

She could have her cake and eat it to, she thought amused with herself and her own little joke. Honestly she didn't see the harm in taking Puck with her but she knew he would never let her meet the man in private, he was too afraid of Quinn and Santana to let her out of his sight and she was not going to let an overprotective Puck, Quinn or Santana get in the way of her first real role on Broadway.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Two weeks went by without another word from Rachel about the meeting and Santana and Quinn being so wrapped up in Brittany's party let it slip from their minds. That Saturday dawned bright and Rachel texted all her girls good morning like she did every morning and told them she loved them. The diva sent one to Britt wishing her a happy birthday and hinting at a sexy present. She then texted Quinn and Santana to tell them she had last minute shopping to do and she would see them in plenty of time to setup the Pierce house for the party.

Receiving reply texts from all three girls, Rachel finished dressing in a nice skirt and blouse and fixing her hair in what she hoped was a mature and professional style she got in her car and headed for Toledo.

It took a little longer to find the address and the brunette was a little unsure if this was the right place. The neighborhood was terrible; surely this couldn't be the right place. She drove around and around but the GPS kept leading her back to this awful neighborhood and crumbling building.

She parked the car in front of the building and pulled down the visor and flicked on the interior light so she could touch up her makeup. She rummaged around and found her portfolio and her head shots and putting on her show face she smiled at herself in the mirror, gave herself a pep talk and got out of the car.

Rachel walked into the building and was surprised to see it kind of like a cheap motel. It had a rundown crummy lobby with a small and very old TV playing off in the corner. The picture was terrible and it seemed to be turned on just for noise value. There appeared to be a drunk passed out in one of the ratty chairs. Swallowing her nerves and shutting out Santana's voice in her head yelling about dangerous strangers, she walked to the elevator and pressed the button for up.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel arrived at the 4th floor and held the door as she cautiously stuck her head out of the elevator and looked around. She was uneasy but not willing to admit she was wrong and should never have come in the first place. She was nothing if not tenacious. If there was even the slightest chance of a Broadway role, she was going to see this through to the end. Seeing a room at the end of the hallway with a frosted glass door and the number 412 on the door, she quickly exited the elevator and made her way down to the door.

Knocking briskly, she kept looking over her shoulder hoping she wouldn't get mugged. The door was pulled open and a rather sweaty looking man with bright red cheeks answered the door. He was as tall as Brittany and he had yellow hair and big brown cow eyes. He looked safe enough as he jovially stuck his hand out, "Ms. Berry, a pleasure, a real pleasure to meet such a gifted young person. You sing like an angel. Come in, come in; don't mind the mess, I am not in Toledo very often."

Rachel shook his hand which turned out to be rather damp and clammy and resisted the urge to wipe her hand on her skirt.

"Thomas A. Nelson, playwright, director and producer of several Broadway flops at your service!" He was friendly and easy going and Rachel did not feel threatened so she walked fully into the room brushing some newspapers off the couch making room for them to sit. He sat down heavily and patted the seat next to him, "Please make yourself comfortable, let's get to know each other a little bit before we talk about the role. I don't know about you but auditions and meetings are very nerve wracking, I like to be more relaxed and informal, don't you?"

They spoke back and forth for a bit about Broadway and Rachel's dreams, Mr. Nelson was very encouraging of her applying to NYADA and Rachel was feeling much more relaxed about everything.

"Wow, it sure is warm in here isn't it Rachel, may I call you Rachel?" She shook her head in agreement suddenly noticing it was terribly warm in this small office.

"I'm going to get something to drink, can I get you something? I have wine coolers, wine, beer, some champagne? How about I crack open a bottle of champagne and we get down to talking about this role I think will be perfect for you?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment, she didn't drink alcohol very often, she didn't care for the taste or how it made people act and she never drank when she wasn't with her girlfriends but on the other hand she didn't want him to think she was a baby either. A Broadway actress had to be elegant and classy and that included learning how to drink like a grown woman, "I don't really care for the taste of alcohol but I suppose a wine cooler might be refreshing." She said hoping it sounded as sophisticated out loud as it sounded in her head.

He smiled and patted her knee in approval, just like a friendly uncle and went to grab the drinks. Rachel was looking at the time on her cell phone, she still had to drive back home and pick up the decorations and get to Brittany's house as soon as her parent's left for the family dinner. So far she was fine as far as time went. She had a nagging little surge of guilt about keeping this secret from her girlfriends and not bringing Puck along but when she was a star she knew they would understand.

She looked around the dismal room and thought she really should offer Mr. Nelson some decorating tips but didn't want to overstep her bounds before she got the part. She was holding her portfolio and her headshots on her lap and her knees were bouncing up and down with nerves as she waited for Mr. Nelson to return.

The blonde man came back in the room carrying a tray with glasses filled with ice and the beverages. Rachel took the glass gingerly, she was a little nervous about the cleanliness of this place but really didn't want to insult the man, "Well as we say in the business, bottoms up and break a leg and all that jazz!" He laughed merrily and clinked his glass against Rachel's and looked hurt when she barely took a sip, "Is something wrong Ms. Berry? Is it not to your liking? I can get you something else?"

"No, thank you Mr. Nelson it's fine!" She said with as much fake cheer as she could manage and took a large swallow out of the glass. It tasted awful and she gasped a little and he smacked her on the back as he laughed loudly in camaraderie with the young diva, "Good for you! To be a star Ms. Berry, and believe me, I know talent and you will be a star, learning how to hold one's liquor is an essential skill to possess! There will be meetings and parties and openings and events and alcohol is always present! You are off to a great start!" He nudged her glass with his and she smiled and grimaced as she took another swallow of the awful stuff.

He nodded approvingly, "I knew I made the right choice! It was down to you and that other brunette, Valerie Morton with Vocal Adrenaline and I campaigned for you. I just knew you were the right pick."

Rachel beamed a genuine smile for the first time as she started to feel a little more relaxed and confident and uninhibited, "May I show you my portfolio now Mr. Nelson?" That was funny, her voice sounded a little different to her ears and she giggled slightly, nervously. She thought to herself, "Pull yourself together Rachel, you don't get nervous and you don't giggle." Shaking her head she pulled out her favorite head shot and handed it to him with a copy of her resume.

He perused her resume and asked a few questions and seemed to be very interested in it. Rachel was feeling a little funny, all of a sudden she started to feel a little warm, too warm and her head felt weird, like she was drunk but she knew she wasn't, "Mr. Nelson, may I please have a glass of water? It is rather warm in here." He handed her back her wine cooler but she suddenly felt a little nauseous, "No thank you I really would prefer water."

"Of course, my dear, I'll be right back with your water." He was back in a minute with a cold bottle of water. He cracked it open for her and handed it over and she found herself very thirsty. Mr. Nelson was watching her closely, "Are you sure you're alright Rachel?" He took the portfolio and headshots from her and set them on the coffee table. The man started to rub up and down Rachel's back with his left hand while he put his right on her bare thigh gently rubbing that, "Are you ill? Perhaps you better lay down for a minute; I can go grab you a cold compress." He moved his hand from her thigh to her stomach and was gently trying to maneuver her into a prone position.

Rachel knew something wasn't right, she felt drunk but she only had two big sips, her head felt off like it was off balance, she felt hot and she never felt hot, her eyes kept wanting to close and she felt the urge to just fall asleep. She suddenly realized with cold icy fear, she needed to get out of here before she passed out cold.

Rachel wasn't sure what was going on but she knew something was, she felt a lump rise in her throat and her chest tighten as she realized she wanted to be with her girlfriends right now. She wanted Quinn to let her lay her head on her lap and run her long elegant fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. Rachel wanted Santana to tell her everything was fine and feed her little sips of water to help her sick stomach. Brittany would get her cold compresses and apply them gently to her forehead and laugh and tell her she knew better than to drink any alcohol it always made her feel sick as she rubbed soft circles on her belly. A sudden sob rose in her throat and almost rushed out of her mouth at the thought of how much she wanted her girls right now.

Thinking of her girls, she decided to put her superior acting skills to use, she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes leaving them open just a slit so she could keep an eye on Mr. Nelson, "May I please have those cold compresses and perhaps a bag of some kind, I am not feeling well all of a sudden."

He smiled at her paternally and patted her gently and said softly, "Try to sleep dear, I will be right back."

Rachel waited until she heard water running in the other room and she got up unsteadily, her legs felt like lead weights and for one horrible moment she was sure she was going to vomit all over the floor. Trying not to panic, she grabbed her purse and sweater and made for the door as quickly as she could. It felt like forever to get the door open and her heart was pounding in her chest so loudly she was sure he could hear it in the other room. Turning the handle she yanked it and almost sobbed when it opened and she made it to the hallway. She tried to run to the elevator as she was sure she couldn't handle stairs at the moment, let alone 4 flights of them.

The diva eyes were so heavy and she was having trouble seeing properly but she found the down button and was hoping against hope that the elevator got to her before Mr. Nelson discovered her missing. Turning as she saw the blonde man in the doorway, she heard the blessed ding of the elevator door as it announced its arrival and opened for her.

Throwing herself into the elevator with a loud sob, she pounded the Lobby button and almost collapsed in relief when the door shut before Mr. Nelson go there to drag her out.

She staggered out of the derelict building and spotted her car. Sobbing with relief, she started searching for her keys while keeping an eye out over her shoulder for Mr. Nelson. Rachel was getting desperate; she couldn't find her keys anywhere. She knew she couldn't drive either but at least she would feel safer in a locked vehicle until she could call someone to come get her.

Rachel thought once she got outside in the fresh bracing air she would feel better but she wasn't, she was starting to feel worse and thought she might just pass out on the sidewalk like a homeless person. She leaned against the car and looked in and in despair saw her keys lying on the front passenger seat next to her open makeup bag. Rachel was openly sobbing now and pounded on the car window after finding all the doors locked. She turned around to try to find a safe place to hide until she could call the police but she ran straight into two woman walking down the street and fell backwards hitting her head on the sidewalk.

The diva tried to sit up, groaning as she rubbed the back of her head, "mmm srrry." She slurred almost reeling from whatever was going on with her.

"What the fuck, watch where you're walking bitch!" The woman stepped over the brunette and kept walking, "Tanya are you coming or what? Let the little white bread drunken rich bitch spend a little time on the sidewalk, see how the other half lives for a change."

Tanya had knelt down and looked at Rachel closely, "I don't think she's drunk Mandy, she looks high or something. She looks funny for sure."

The other woman walked back suddenly interested. She knelt down next to Rachel as well and said quietly, "You holding baby, we got money?"

The diva was having a hard time focusing her eyes and forming words, "not high, don't drink, actrishss, man upstairs and I had andition, mean aud, try out for part on Brawway." Her eyes kept closing involuntarily.

"Oh fuck this, I need to score something Tanya before I get sick are you coming or not?"

Tanya never took her eyes off Rachel, "No, I ain't comin and I ain't leavin this baby in this condition out on the street neither, it ain't safe for her here."

"Pffft, it ain't safe for us neither, you never gave a damn about that before, don't expect me to share my stash with ya bitch, cause I ain't"

The diva's head lolled to the side as she looked up at Tanya, "Thankshh, I mean….."

Tanya stood back up and picked Rachel up with her, "I know what you meant baby, c'mon we need to walk a little."

She put her arm around Rachel and started walking the tiny girl towards the diner to get some coffee in the girl, at least she'd be safe there.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn came out of her kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, "San can you call Rachel and ask her to pick me up two more loaves of that good French bread? I didn't buy enough for the bruschetta?"

Santana looked up from the video game she was playing and paused it, "Sure babe, are you sure I can't help out with something, I feel stupid sitting here playing games while you are doing all the work."

Quinn leaned over the back of the couch and planted a tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I am sure sweetie, I will have plenty for you to do as soon as Rachel gets with here with the decorations and Brittany's little sister texts us that they have left for dinner. You will have the important job of transforming the Pierce basement into whatever magical wonderland our talented little diva has picked out."

Santana snorted and dialed Rachel's number. Frowning at the phone when it went straight to voicemail, "Rach give me call when you get this, Q needs two more loaves of that French bread and I want to know what time you're getting here, I'm bored! Call me, love you!"

She looked at the blonde and shrugged, "Voicemail!"

Quinn frowned and checked her watch, "Well, we still have plenty of time. Let me know when she calls back in case I need anything else ok sweetie?"

"Sure babe!" Santana went back to her video game.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Tanya got the petite brunette into the booth at the diner and ordered them both coffee but by this time Rachel was barely conscious and the street girl was starting to get nervous. She saw the local beat cop come in for lunch like he always did so she leaned the small girl against the wall and went to talk to him.

The officer looked up when Tanya approached him and smiled, he was starting to know all these street people, "Hey Tanya what's up?"

"Hey Officer Grant, see that little white girl over there in the booth? I think she been roped man. She was outside that shithole The Chalet all fucked up, scuze the French."

The officer looked over at Rachel and didn't seem too interested, it wasn't a strange event to see someone drunk or high in the afternoon especially outside The Chalet, "Roped?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah roped, roofied, slipped a forget-me pill…"

He sat up looking at Rachel with interest, "You think she was drugged against her will?"

Tanya just sighed at how stupid some people truly could be, "Dumbass wouldn't survive one night alone on these streets, cop or no cop," She thought to herself.

"She said something about a dude, and her being an actress and auditioning or something. I thought she was drunk or high and she said she don't do no drugs or drink no alcohol. Plus she was scared and crying. I think some bad shit was going down at The Chalet this afternoon."

The officer stood up and put his hat on and told the waitress to put his food in a to-go container and he walked over to Rachel with Tanya.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana were getting upset. All the calls to Rachel went straight to voicemail, "She should have been here by now San, I 'm really starting to get worried."

The Latina was getting worried as well but didn't want to let Quinn know that and start to panic, "She's fine Q, you know our little diva, she's all caught up in decoration buying."

Quinn got up off the couch in a huff, "Yes Santana I do know our little diva, she wouldn't be late to Britt's party for anything, I would also bet she had all the decorations planned and purchased the day after the party was announced, and she would never be late, never, it's not in her DNA, something is wrong. I'm calling Puck and Finn. You call Kurt and Mercedes."

The worried blonde was walking to retrieve her phone when she heard it start to ring, running to grab it before it got to voicemail she said gruffly, "Damnit Rachel, where the hell are you? Oh I'm sorry Brigitte, no everything is fine, we sent Rachel off to the decorations store by herself. Yeah, I know, bad idea! You guys are leaving for dinner now? Ok, text when you are on your way back, try and keep her longer without making her suspicious. Ok, I will… thanks Brig!"

She turned to the Latina with tears in her gold specked eyes, "Something is really wrong San, I just know it! She would never stand Britt up she loves her too much!"

Santana stood up and walked over to hold the worried blonde in her arms, not even pretending that everything was alright, "Let's just start making phone calls babe, we'll find her and it will be something stupid alright?"

"I hope so San, I'll be right back and then I'm calling Puck first." Her phone started to ring and she looked down and saw Rachel's beautiful face on her phone, "Oh thank god, San, it's Rach!"

The Latina ran over to Quinn's side as the blonde answered the phone, "Rach! Yes, this is Quinn Fabray, who is this and where did you get this phone?" Santana watched nervously as her girlfriend's eyes filled with tears and she said softly, "What is the address there? You're sure she is going to be alright? You're not just saying that so I get there safely and then you tell me she's dead or something?" She felt Santana grip her arm tightly. She motioned to Santana to bring her a pen and something to write on.

She jotted down the address and the Latina saw it said Toledo Metro General Hospital and her heart nearly stopped and her stomach bottomed out and her mouth got instantly dry, "Oh god, Rachel!"

The blonde finished her conversation and turned to the brunette with a sob throwing herself into her girlfriend's arms. Santana hugged her back tightly trying to calm her down, "Shh ssh babe what happened, talk to me babe."

Quinn pulled back slightly and looked up into the scared coal black eyes, "It was a nurse in the ER, she said a police officer brought Rachel in, she bumped her head or something. She wouldn't tell me more over the phone, just that I was listed as her emergency contact."

She sniffled, "I don't want to ruin Brittany's surprise party, what do we do?"

Santana looked at Quinn, "If it was your birthday and Rachel was lying in a hospital bed in God knows what condition, would you want us not to tell you and let you stay home and have a party or go to the hospital to be by Rachel's side?"

"I need to change. and then let's go get Brittany!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was driving towards Toledo as quickly as she could without breaking too many laws and she kept glancing over to Santana in the passenger seat and in the rear view mirror at Brittany in the back seat.

The blonde in the back seat was sniffling a little and both her girlfriends in the front seat felt terribly guilty, "I'm sorry Britt for ruining your dinner with your family; I just know if it was me I would have wanted to come to the hospital to be with Rachel."

"Don't apologize Quinn," the dancer said sincerely, "If I would have found out Rae was hurt and you left me at Breadstix I would have been so mad at you guys!"

The two blondes' eyes met in the mirror and they sent a silent message of love and comfort to each other. Quinn reached over the console and held Santana's hand giving it a slight comforting squeeze. The Latina turned and gave the blonde next to her a tight smile.

Brittany looked out the window, "I just don't get what she would be doing in Toledo, there are all kinds of party stores around us!"

Santana breathed out in anger, "I've been thinking about that. She went to Toledo to meet that half-ass Broadway phony for the try-out!"

Quinn looked quickly at Santana, "She wouldn't have! Rachel promised all of us that she would go with Puck!"

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure she fucking lied to us!" She stared out the window watching the buildings and fields fly by on the way from Lima to Toledo, still too worried about her lover to be angry: yet!

Brittany leaned forward, "But we all told her going alone to this thing was dangerous, she wouldn't do that would she, I mean put herself in danger like that? She knows you both absolutely forbid her to go alone! Rachel would have taken Puck wouldn't she? She knows how much we all love her, I can't believe she would do something dumb and dangerous like that!"

Quinn sighed and her eyes locked with Santana's and they both shook their heads. Sadly both girls thought the Rachel they knew would definitely do something dumb and dangerous if she thought she could not only get a role on Broadway but also get away with it.

Both girls' looks hardened as they thought of Rachel putting herself in danger like that.

Quinn looked back at the speedometer and the road willing the car to go faster, still worried to distraction about Rachel Barbra Berry.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The three girls got to Toledo General ER and Quinn went up to the desk to talk to the receptionist. It was now 8 pm and they had made the hour and a half drive in around 45 minutes. The blonde explained to older woman who she was and they were there for Rachel Berry.

The woman excused herself, told Quinn to have a seat and said she'd be right back. Quinn went back to sit with Santana and Brittany and was just about to explain they had to wait when a police officer walked out of the ER and headed over to them.

Santana was the first to see him and her face turned ashen as all the color drained out of her face at the sight of the officer. Quinn and Brittany glanced from her to the officer and felt their stomachs drop to the floor. All three were afraid of what they were going to find out.

"Quinn Fabray?" The blonde stood up immediately, "Hi, I'm Officer Charles Grant of the Toledo PD, I understand you're the emergency contact for Rachel Berry?"

"Yes sir, she's my girlfriend." She decided to keep it simple with the young officer, "What happened, is Rachel alright, was she hurt, the nurse said she bumped her head."

He looked over at Santana and Brittany, "Would you like to go somewhere in private to speak Ms. Fabray?"

Quinn heard Santana utter a quiet growl, "No sir that won't be necessary, these two are part of Rachel's extended family."

"All right, I will tell you what I have been able to piece together so far…"

At this Santana interjected, "Why have you had to piece it together? Why didn't Rachel tell you what happened?"

Officer Grant could see the genuine care and concern on each girl's face so he responded patiently, "I'll get to that I promise, Ms. Berry is going to be just fine. Please let's sit and I will answer all your questions."

Officer Grant explained all about what he could figure out; Rachel had gone for an audition at the motel, she was able to get out of the building but she had locked her keys in the car. The effects of the drug hit her and luckily for her a street girl took her to the diner where he was informed. He got Rachel here and went back to the motel but there was no record of the man on the business card Rachel had in her purse. The desk clerk had been uncooperative, big surprise, but the man in question had paid for the room for 3 hours in cash and therefore didn't need to present an ID. Rachel had been pretty incoherent for a while but luckily she had ingested very little alcohol and so not much of the drug. She had actually been very lucky all the way around.

He told them he would find Rachel's doctor for them, gave them his card and walked into the back of the ER again.

Santana was hunched over with her elbows on her knees and her head buried in her hands and Quinn was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes and Brittany summed it up for everyone when she excused herself to go throw up.

The doctor came out to talk to them shortly after. He asked about her parents and were told they were on a cruise for the month and unreachable but that she was staying with Quinn her girlfriend who was 18 years old and Quinn's parents. Not essentially the truth but close enough. The doctor nodded and filled them in on the physical information and asked if they had any questions.

Santana hadn't moved from her position with her head in her hands, "Was she raped?" she asked with her voice cracking pitifully.

"No, there was no evidence of rape, your friend ingested a small amount of the drug in a wine cooler, her blood alcohol level was below the legal limit for driving, so she drank very little. Being a small girl she didn't need to ingest a lot to be altered but not enough to get completely knocked out, as I'm sure her attacker had planned on."

The two blondes heard a muffled sob from Santana so they each sat down on one side of her to put their arms around her and comfort her.

"What about hitting her head?" Quinn looked up and asked.

"It was a minor bump; she doesn't have a concussion and no other head injuries."

Brittany piped up, "When can we take Rae home?"

The doctor looked at the three young women who obviously cared a great deal about their friend, "I see no reason she can't go home tonight. What he gave her is a sedative about 10 times stronger than valium and even more powerful mixed with alcohol. Like I said she didn't have a lot. She is going to be out of it and groggy for the rest of the night and she is going to feel like hell tomorrow. Think of it like a super hangover. She should not be left alone tonight ok, the effects of the drug even in small doses can last up to 12 hours; those are dizziness, drowsiness, being off balance, nausea, and slurred speech. Let her sleep as much as she needs to for the next few days. Lots of liquids, oh and one last thing, she may not remember anything that happened to her."

All three girls looked up at once, "What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"One of the biggest side effects and the reason these drugs are chose by these types of criminals is because amnesia and blackouts are very common. The victim is often not able to remember anything once the drug starts so take effect. So if she tells you she can't remember, she most likely isn't lying or blocking it out or stuffing her feelings, she most likely really can't remember and probably never will."

He got up and shook Quinn's hand, "I'll go get her paperwork ready to discharge her, Ms. Fabray you'll have to sign her release papers. Oh, one last thing, even though she may not remember your friend was still the victim of a crime, it may be traumatic for her and it might be a good idea to discuss counseling or a session at the rape crisis center."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The girls got Rachel situated in the back seat of Quinn's car with her head in Brittany's soft lap and a blanket covering her. The nurse had given them a thermal cup filled with crushed ice and water and a blue emesis basin to hold onto in case the ride home made her car sick.

Santana had remained silent since finding out Rachel was not violated and both blondes knew that look on her face and it pretty much said "Do Not Disturb!" So her girlfriends left Santana alone to process her feelings. They had decided that Santana would drive Rachel's car home, so they followed Officer Grant over to the motel where the car was parked and he used his pump wedge to open the car where they found the keys sitting on the passenger seat of the car.

Pulling onto the freeway behind Santana, Quinn couldn't stop the tears from silently falling the entire ride home, she was grateful that nothing terrible happened, all she kept thinking was what if? She tried her best to hide her tears from Brittany and just remain happy and grateful.

Brittany never took her eyes off of Rachel the entire drive home feeling like she had been given the best birthday present of all, she had her Rae back safe and sound. She hummed to her gently and ran her long fingers through her hair and planted kiss after grateful kiss on her brow.

They took their time getting home not wanting to take a chance on making Rachel car sick but she slept like a rock. She never moved or made a sound the entire except an occasional cute little snore that made Brittany smile gently.

Neither blonde had gotten to the anger stage yet, they were just so happy to have Rachel back in one piece.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Both cars pulled into the Berry driveway just after midnight and parked. Santana took the keys and handed them to Quinn, "Can you open the door babe? Britt and I will get Rachel upstairs to the bedroom."

The Latina bent in and half lifted Rachel off of Brittany so the tall blonde could get out of the back seat to help carry Rachel who was basically dead weight by now.

They got her upstairs and the two blondes gently got her undressed and into pajamas as Santana still silent as stone leaned against Rachel's dresser with her arms crossed watching the girls take care of the petite diva.

Santana couldn't remember ever being so upset, she was angry and sad and happy and furious. She was homicidal towards that would-be rapist. Rachel looked like such a little girl in her pajamas and curled up sleeping with her hands tucked up by her face, and Santana just wanted to put her over her knee and spank her and then wrap her up and hold her and protect her and keep her safe forever.

She had been attracted to Rachel long before she joined their threesome and she had been the most reluctant to let Rachel Berry become a permanent member of the group but she had grown to love the little girl with the big voice as much as she loved the blondes.

The Latina wasn't sure when that feeling of love blossomed into the knowledge that the girl possessed part of her heart and soul and she couldn't live without her but today had proven that very point to Santana when she had been faced with the loss of Rachel Berry and felt her world nearly split in two.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was laying on one side of Rachel with Brittany on her other when she woke up. The room was completely dark and her back was cold. Her Latina who had previously been spooning Quinn from behind was no longer there. Very gently as not to disturb the other two, the blonde carefully made her way out of the bed putting a pillow in her place in case Rachel reached for her in the night. She made her way downstairs hoping to find Santana still in the house.

She froze on the bottom step when she heard the desperate choked sobs coming from the beautiful brunette hunched over the couch holding a pillow to her face obviously trying to muffle her grief.

Quinn felt slightly embarrassed like she had just seen something private so she turned around to make her way upstairs and stopped when she head another harsh sob. Her heart was breaking for her stoic protective girlfriend, so she practically ran to her side and pulled her into an embrace.

The Latina fought for a second before clutching hold of Quinn so tightly the blonde thought a rib might break. She gently rocked the Latina as she held her head to her breast, "Let it out baby, she's alright; she is going to be fine."

Santana sobbed until she had no tears left as Quinn held her and rocked her and allowed her full access to her grief and pain. She had stopped crying as was lying still in the blonde's arms and Quinn thought perhaps she had fallen asleep but she heard a raspy voice whisper, "What are we going to do Quinn? I am totally at a loss; I haven't a single clue how to deal with this." She pulled away and wiping her face with both hands and then pulled her tee shirt up and wiped her face, "Jesus, who knew a person could produce so much snot!"

Quinn snorted at the unexpected remark and both girls looked at each other and laughed. The blonde reached over and grabbed the box of Kleenex off the end table and handed it to her girlfriend, "I have no idea San, I mean she lied, she went off to this interview knowing we both told her absolutely no, she snuck off without Puck, she put herself in danger, she entered an unfamiliar hotel room with a strange man, she drank alcohol with this guy, I mean I know she doesn't drink as a rule but it was just plain stupid and dangerous and all because she gets blinded by her desire to be a star. In any other situation I would beat her ass and not feel the slightest bit guilty." Quinn finished with feeling.

"But you do feel guilty about this situation?" Santana asked carefully.

Quinn sighed and shook her head, "Yes, she was almost raped San, she was drugged against her will and I know this has to be traumatic for her. It's like the doctor said, she was a victim of a crime. I think she needs to be punished but I'll be damned if I know what to do about any of this."

"I know, I am just so fucking happy she is alive and unharmed….God, I am so, my head is, my heart, everything just hurts so much!" She started to tear up again, "I should paddle her just for making me cry like this, I haven't cried like this since I was like 10 years old and my Abuelo died." She attempted a strangled laugh.

"Come on sweetheart we don't have to figure everything out tonight. Our little diva is fine and she is upstairs asleep. She will live to annoy you another day!"

The Latina snorted and let herself be pulled up off the couch by her beautiful blonde girlfriend, "I have a bone to pick with you as well Fabray!"

Quinn stopped suddenly and turned to her girlfriend, "What did I do?"

"You tell the cops you're Rachel's girlfriend and me and B are part of her extended family?"

The blonde looked into her girlfriend's gorgeous near black eyes and smirked, "Oh honey, you're right, I should have told Deputy Barney Fife from another narrow minded small Ohio town that we are all part of a big 4 way lesbian relationship. Whatever was I thinking? Oh I'm begging you can you please accept my apology?" She said as bitchy and sarcastic as only the HBIC was capable of.

"Oh you'll be begging me alright blondie…" She grabbed the blonde and threw her on the couch and landed on top of her smothering her surprised squeals in loving kisses.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next day everyone woke up at a decent hour except Rachel. It was noon and she was still asleep. Brittany thought they should wake her up to give her some water and aspirin and take her to the bathroom and Quinn agreed with her.

Santana headed out to grab some groceries and stuff from the drug store for Rachel and her other girlfriends.

Rachel groaned and resisted all attempts to wake her up but Brittany on a mission is a hard force to be reckoned with.

She got Rachel up and it was like walking a zombie to the bathroom. She had her drink some water and swallow some aspirins and got the poor girl back to the bedroom. Quinn grabbed a clean tee shirt and some boy shorts since Rachel was sweating and the two got her cleaned up and changed as Rachel sat motionless on the edge of the bed; her eyes unfocused and her thick hair in a matted mess all around her face.

It was unnerving to see Rachel Berry so still and it was freaking her two girlfriends out. Quinn tried to engage the diva in conversation but she was still out of it so they gently tucked her back in bed, kissed her forehead gently and closed the door to go downstairs and wait for Santana to get back.

Quinn and Brittany were sitting at the kitchen table when Santana got back. She sat down next to Brittany gratefully accepting a cup of coffee and kissing her gently on the lips, "Good morning beautiful!"

"Actually it's afternoon Sanny!" the Latina rolled her eyes.

"So Quinn talked to you about Rachel and what we need to do to handle this?" She looked into the clear blue eyes of her girlfriend.

"You guys are thinking about this all wrong!" She said with conviction.

Quinn and Santana both turned and looked at the tall dancer in surprise, "How so honey?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel knows this stuff is wrong but she does it anyway because this drive she has to be this big Broadway star takes over her brain and pushes everything else right out her ears! So what happens when she is really up for a big role, she cheats on us with some slimy producer to get a part? How is she going to know not to do it again? You guys always feel guilty because you always look out for Rae and me and you take care of us and protect us, and this time you couldn't. I'm really mad at Rae and I'm sad she did something so dumb! If we don't punish her than how is she going to know she can't just think about herself. She has to think about US and us is you, me, Sanny and Rae, not just Rae!"

"What do you suggest B?" Santana said wondering how Brittany always could get right to the important heart of things.

"She is going to be sitting at this table writing lines for me until her little tiny hand falls off, as soon as she wakes up I mean! Super hangover and bad headache or not! Of course Zombie Rae won't be able to write so I hope it's our Rae that comes downstairs because Zombie Rae kinda freaks me out."

Santana looked at Quinn and mouthed, "Zombie Rae?" Quinn just shook her head and rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Later!"

Quinn looked thoughtfully, "I think she should be grounded for at least a month. She loses her car privileges and can't go anywhere without one of us. We pick her up for school, we take her home after Glee and she is stuck in the house without a television or computer or movies. Her parents' are gone on that European cruise so one of us will be with her most of the time anyway to enforce it."

Santana said, "I say a condition of all of this is to talk to that rape counseling center person as well. What do you guys think?"

The hazel eyed blonde looked thoughtful and said, "I think if it's not too traumatic for Rachel she should volunteer on the rape crisis hotline for 3 months. Let her see how lucky she got. Only if the counselor and Rachel agree though, I won't force her to do something that could hurt her emotionally in any way, agreed?"

She looked around at all the girls shaking their heads in agreement.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was 6 pm when Rachel finally emerged from her bedroom looking like something the cat drug in. Her girlfriends were sitting downstairs eating dinner in the living room watching the television. She wandered over to the couch and fell on top of Santana and Quinn. Brittany laughed from the loveseat, "Look whose awake, it's Sleeping Beauty!"

Rachel mumbled, "Quit yelling and I don't feel beautiful I feel yucky and like someone beat me with a baseball bat!"

Quinn said gently, "do you want some ginger ale, how's your stomach?"

"Awful and my head too, do we have any coke?" She mumbled with her head on Santana's lap and her eyes still closed.

Brittany stood up, "I'll get you some coke Rae and some more aspirin."

The Latina looked down and felt her anger soften, the poor girl looked absolutely terrible, "Rachel, can you sit up for a minute?"

"No!"

Quinn said a little firmer, "Try Rachel, we need to talk to you for a minute."

"Don't wanna talk!" The diva mumbled into San's stomach.

The blonde reached over and swatted her backside causing the tiny singer to squeak and jump, "Up! Now!"

Rachel reluctantly sat up, "What!"

The HBIC returned, "Lose the attitude, do you have any idea how scared we all were, are you aware that we couldn't find you all day yesterday and that we got a call from an emergency room in Toledo that you were brought in unconscious, that we drug Brittany out of her family's birthday dinner not knowing what condition we were going to find you in? We find a police officer telling us you went alone into a motel with a strange man, you drank with him and he drugged you Rachel, do you understand what that means?"

Rachel lowered her head as tears gathered on her eyelashes and threatened to spill down her face, "That's why I feel so bad today, the drugs? Because I only really took two sips of wine to look sophisticated and not like a kid."

Brittany returned with Rachel's coke, "Here you go Rae."

Quinn and Santana nodded yes to Rachel's question, "Hey gave you a date rape drug to knock you out, you didn't get too much of it in your body thankfully, but yes, it's why you feel like shit today!" Quinn finished sternly pushing aside her feelings of heartache for the pitiful looking diva.

Rachel looked up at Brittany with big soft milk chocolate eyes, "Oh Britt Britt I ruined your 18th birthday, the surprise party and your dinner, I'm so sorry!" The tears started to build in her eyes and her chin quivered.

"You're safe and you're alive and that's the best present I could ever have asked for but we are all mad at you Rae! We still love you so much but really really mad at you!"

Santana asked gently, "What do you remember about yesterday?"

The dive scrunched up her brow and thought carefully, she could only remember taking a sip or two of the nasty wine cooler and it getting really hot in the office and that was it. She didn't remember anything else until she woke up a half hour ago.

The Latina asked again even more gently, "What about emotionally, how do you feel?"

Rachel started to get a clearer picture of exactly what had happened and her eyes flew open, "Oh God, did he…. Quinn, San….. he didn't did he, Britt please did he?" She started to sob.

Santana grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her tightly into her chest as the other two blondes gathered around the two rubbing Rachel's back and stroking her hair, "No baby, he didn't lay one finger on you! Nothing happened, you're safe and he didn't get away with anything."

Quinn also reassured the diva, "You were so brave Rachel, you escaped before he could hurt you, I know you probably never will remember it but the three of us always will know how strong and incredibly brave you are!"

Brittany stroked her hair, "We love you Rae, so so much."

The three held and rocked their tiny girlfriend until she fell back to sleep. Santana stood up and picked her up in her arms bridal style and carried her back to bed.

The three huddled around Rachel in bed each entangled with each other and holding on to her each lost in their own worst case scenarios.

Sunday dawned early and Rachel felt better physically and was feeling very stupid that she had not listened to her own instincts that told her it was a bad idea to go alone and enter that terrible office by herself.

Brittany surprised the diva by very firmly insisting the first part of her punishment was writing lines which the diva absolutely couldn't stand. It was just not in her to be able to sit still for any amount of time. The tall blonde pointed to the kitchen table, handed her a college lined notebook and told her to start writing.

Rachel looked up at her questioningly, "Start writing what?"

Brittany stood there with her hands on her hips, "You need to write out what happened from start to finish from when you first got the email to the last thing you remember. Write all you thoughts, feelings and I mean everything. How you got the idea to go alone, why you didn't want to take Puck, what you were thinking, how you planned it, all of it."

Quinn and Santana just stood in the kitchen watching and listening unaware each was thinking how hot Brittany was when she got all strict and stern.

The tall blonde saw the look of doubt on the diva's face and said a little more gently, "This is important that you be really honest and open with this. I want you to see your pattern. How you can get all dishonest and manipulative when you think we don't understand how important your career is to you. When you finish with that and I fully expect that to take you a few days, you need to write all of us an apology letter, my mom and dad and Glee Club as well. You need to tell them it was your selfish behavior that got you into trouble and caused us to miss dinner and the party. You don't have to tell them any details though ok?"

Rachel swallowed and just nodded, "Anything else?"

Quinn stepped up and told her the details of her grounding and looked at her so fiercely that it squelched any desire to argue her case. She knew her girlfriends were right, she had behaved terribly and she could see the effects on their faces and on how scared and tired and unhappy they all looked.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Santana, "Is my spanking now or before bed?" The Latina looked a little shocked and cleared her throat.

"No spanking this time Rachel." She said with finality.

"What do you mean, I lied and you forbid me to go and so did Quinn?"

Santana looked at her sadly, "I said no spanking for this Rachel and that's final! I don't want to hear anymore about it." She walked into the other room and grabbed her keys, "I have to go home for a little while and make an appearance. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up for school." She kissed all three girls and whispered to Quinn, "You're staying tonight?"

Quinn kissed and hugged her Latina back, "Yeah, Britt has to go home as well so I'm going to stay for a few days at least. I want to keep an eye on her and see how she's doing. Why didn't you mention counseling?"

"It's a lot for right now, we can bring it up later this week." She leaned over and kissed the blonde on her lips and hugged her goodbye, "Take care of our girl!"

Quinn watched the brunette get in her car and drive away and wondered who was going to take care of Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It had taken the better part of the week but Rachel had almost filled the notebook with her failed plan and Brittany was right, she saw just how immature and petty she could become when she felt someone stood in her way. She started to see how her lust for fame clouded all her good sense and judgement. She had always believed herself to be an honest person but she saw that she hid her feeling from her girlfriends if she didn't want to have to answer to anyone and that was not what their relationship was about. She wrote her apology letters with a renewed spirit of love and honestly.

The blonde hadn't demanded it but Rachel set up an appointment with each girl privately to read them her apology letter. She was so honest and raw and heartfelt each girl cried and accepted her apology whole heartedly. Everyone that is except Santana. She had sat still on the couch with her arms crossed in a defensive position and listened as Rachel read her letter and cried. The Latina had accepted the apology with thanks and kissed the diva chastely and left to go home to sleep for the night.

That night in bed with Quinn and Brittany, Rachel was inconsolable, "She hates me, I've broken us and it's all my fault."

Quinn looked over the sobbing diva's head at Brittany and both girls knew that something was going on with Santana, she was pulling away from Rachel and that it turn meant she was pulling away from them all.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was the last week of her grounding and Rachel had already seen the counselor and discussed volunteering on the hotline and both felt that she would be fine. The diva didn't really feel so scared or upset anymore. She did feel terribly guilty and it was eating away at her. Rachel and Santana had worked so hard to get close and she had destroyed it with one stupid selfish choice.

She sat in class the last Friday of her grounding and decided that she broke their relationship so she was going to fix it.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany had to spend the weekend with her family visiting her grandparents in Columbus so it was Quinn and Santana staying the weekend with Rachel. The Latina had tried to get out of it but Quinn got upset and angry and so Santana gave in and agreed to spend the weekend.

Rachel sat in her room alone while her girlfriends watched a movie before bed, they had eaten dinner together and she was sent to her room as she was grounded from television and movies. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed and put her pajamas on. The diva was at a loss to fix this, she knew her guilt was eating at her and she knew Santana would never admit it but she was still angry and upset at Rachel.

Sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair, she looked at herself and sighed. Then it came to her, it was so simple.

She sat on the bed and pulled together her courage and walked downstairs to talk to Quinn and Santana.

The Latina noticed Rachel first, "What are you doing out of bed Rachel?" She said sternly.

"I need to talk to both of you." She said demurely.

Santana turned back to the movie, "It can wait until tomorrow, I'm watching a movie and you're grounded!" She said dismissing Rachel. Quinn just watched in interest, not sure what was going on.

"It has to be now Santana because there may not be a tomorrow. I can feel you leaving me." She said with emotion trying not to cry.

The Latina spun around in surprise, "I'm not leaving anyone!"

"You're already almost gone Santana, you don't look at me anymore, you barely speak to me, we haven't made love since all this happened, you hardly ever sleep over and it's because you're still very hurt and angry with me and you haven't forgiven me. It's going to break us all up don't you see that?" She said really crying now.

"Oh for Christ's sake Rachel you're being overly dramatic once again, I'm not going anywhere, tell her Q!" She spat out agitatedly.

"I can't San I think she's right. You've pulled away from all of us but especially Rachel." Quinn said sadly.

"Alright fine, I'm pissed off still alright, but that doesn't mean we're breaking up or that I'm going anywhere I still love all of you including Rachel, I'll get over it. I just need to work it out."

"No San, you've had a month to work it out, it's not working." Rachel walked over and sat down next to Santana, "You need to punish me. I need you to punish me. I'm being eaten up by guilt and I can't stop thinking about how horrible I acted. Don't you see I need this as much as you do?"

"No, I told you I can't!"

"Why Santana please tell me why?"

"You were almost raped, Rachel, you were a victim I won't re-victimize you!" Santana said angrily.

"But I'm not a victim, nothing bad happened to me except I had an awful headache. Don't you see! I didn't really get punished for what I did and I can't let it go until I am. I had a headache! There were never any real consequences! Brittany has already punished me and we've moved on but now I need you and Quinn to punish me so I can be forgiven and the three of us can move on. Quinn will you?"

Quinn looked thoughtful for a long minute, "Yes Rachel, I will."

Rachel turned to Santana and put her hand on her thigh, "Please I love you so much and I'm so sorry. Will you do this to help me and to save us?"

Santana had tears rolling down her face, "Alright Rach, I'll try but I don't know if I can. I just see you dead or battered everytime I close my eyes."

Rachel reached into her pajama pants pocket and pulled out the hairbrush she was using upstairs and handed it to a shocked Quinn.

"Can we do it now before bed please?"

"Rachel sit on the couch I'll be back in a minute!" Santana walked over to Quinn and led her to the kitchen. She stood in front of Quinn looking at the floor, "I let her down Q, I knew in the back of my head when she stopped arguing about that stupid audition she was up to no good. If she had been raped it would have been my fault not hers. I'm the one that deserves to be punished. I didn't protect her Q, I can hardly look at her I'm afraid she'll see what a failure I am. I'm afraid that you all will see what a failure I am! I dropped the ball Quinn and we could have lost Rach because of it!"

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, she had a feeling that's what was going on, "Oh baby, nobody expects you to be wonder woman but you! This is what's been going on? This is why you have been avoiding us? Rachel made her own choices her own decisions and her own mistakes and she needs to be punished San or she won't ever forgive herself. This is how you protect the girl you love honey, right now tonight."

Santana sighed heavily and walked back to the living room and said to Rachel , "alright, tell me why you're being spanked Rachel."

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out the apology letter she had written to Santana and Quinn and reread them again to both girls. They sat there and listened intently to the diva spill her worst character defects and her deep love for her girlfriends and her deep fears about never amounting to anything and how that drives her to do stupid things. When she was finished she reached over and handed the notes to a crying Quinn.

Santana wiped her tears and pulled Rachel over her lap. She pulled down her pajama pants passed her knees and started to pepper her backside with hard spanks. She was only using her hand but she was spanking hard and fast, she wasn't angry but she finally understood that all of them needed this.

Rachel was feeling punished right off the bat and was trying to remain stoic but was jerking and squeaking as Santana's hard hand was raining fire on her backside from the first swat. She felt her breathing get erratic as she kept trying to hold in her sobs but after a particular hard spank she cried out and started to beg Santana for forgiveness. Santana looked down and saw the girl's normally pale backside was an even bright red and she helped her up to stand in front of her.

Santana cried as she lectured Rachel. She let all her fears and her love pour out of her. She shared her nightmares of losing the diva and how hard it was to not know where she was all day. Rachel stood in front of her trying not to rub her stinging hot backside and pay attention to the lecture she knew she deserved. The Latina helped her take off her pajama bottoms and led her to the corner and said she needed to think about what she had said and Quinn would call her to finish her punishment.

She went to the couch and let Quinn hold her and comfort her. The Latina was shocked but she felt so much better. It was a complete relief to have spanked her diva.

After about 15 minutes, Quinn called Rachel over and helped her across her lap, "I have no idea how many spanks to give you Rachel, but I have decided on 18 since that was Brittany's 18th birthday and it was also the day you could have selfishly destroyed yourself in the process. Don't you understand sweetheart, when you hurt we all hurt, when you suffer we all suffer. If you would have died or worse and believe me there are worse things than death in this world you would have destroyed us all?"

Rachel was sobbing already, "I know, now I really do know and I'm so sorry!"

"This is going to be hard and fast and you don't need to count them sweetheart." Quinn pulled her arm back and brought the brush down with a resounding crack. The echo of wood on bare backside echoed throughout the living room. Rachel gasped and cried and actually tried to wiggle off Quinn's lap but the blonde was strong and firm and snuggled the diva closer and held her tighter as she continued to deliver spank after spank of hard wood against Rachel's poor punished ass. The diva squirmed and cried and begged but Quinn was firm in her resolve. She draped her leg over Rachel's flying legs and delivered two hard spanks to the back of her thighs as she demanded the diva stop kicking!

When number 18 was delivered Rachel was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. Quinn brought her up to the couch to snuggle and be comforted by both her girlfriends.

She was sobbing and grasping Santana's shirt in her hands, "Please forgive me San, please don't leave us, please."

Santana looked at Quinn and smiled gratefully, "I'm not going anywhere short stack and you are completely forgiven but if you ever do anything so stupid again I swear to god I will beat your ass into next week."

Rachel looked up and smiled through her tears as she saw the sincerity in those dark brown eyes, her Latina was back, she was forgiven and she could finally forgive herself.

Quinn leaned over and kissed her fiery girlfriend and leaned down and kissed her repentant little diva. She couldn't wait to get Brittany back so they could finally get back to normal.

_Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated…_


	8. Quinn's Attitude

**A/N ~ Don't own Glee or the characters.**

**Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sweet lady kisses and sexytimes. Rated M**

_**Beth didn't happen in this universe and this chapter comes up with a different reason why she changed so drastically over the summer before senior year.**_

_**Chapter 8 Quinn's Attitude **_

Brittany and Rachel were sitting in the Lima Bean drinking coffee, waiting for Santana and Quinn to show up. They were both deep in their own thoughts, and hadn't spoken since initially sitting down. Brittany was in her Cheerio's outfit having just come from practice and was playing a game on her phone. Rachel was looking over some sheet music; she wanted to pick out some songs for the next Glee practice. They both looked up when the overhead bell rang and smiled when Santana breezed through the door. Her high ponytail was swaying as was her short red skirt, and she looked incredible as always.

She grabbed a coffee and sat down with her girlfriends smiling fondly at both of them. Santana hated not being able to kiss them both in public, but it was Lima Ohio after all. They would be graduating soon, moving to New York City and be able to do as they pleased soon enough.

"Where's Q?" Brittany asked looking around.

"I thought she was with you guys," Santana responded quickly.

Rachel sighed sadly, "I haven't seen her since lunchtime," Brittany nodded her agreement.

Santana growled as she pulled out her cellphone and fired off a text, "I don't know about you two but I am fucking sick and tired of her goddamned attitude," she held a hand up to stop Rachel from defending their girlfriend, "Look I get it; the divorce, asshole Russell disowning her for being gay, Judy moving out of the state with her latest boy-toy. I know Quinn's depressed, of course she is, she's been abandoned but she still has us! We love her, and we always have. I mean for fuck's sake we were all moving to New York together in June and never looking back, so I don't really get why she's falling apart like this now."

Brittany reached over and put her hand on her girlfriends, she knew Santana was as worried as they were by the changes in Quinn over the summer. They didn't mind the pink hair, the piercings, and the tattoo that much, but quitting the Cheerio's and Glee was an entirely different matter. All three were concerned by her hanging out with the Skanks under the bleachers and smoking cigarettes. All three had been burned by her new bitchy attitude; she had always been the HBIC with outsiders but never with them. It hurt all of them more than they were willing to show.

"We just have to stay patient and give her room to breathe. You know as well as I do that she deals with pain and feelings by being angry and distant," Rachel said reasonably, "If we remain the one constant in her life, she will recover from all this sadness she is feeling and rebound. She just needs to be constantly reminded of how much we love her, that we are there for her, and that we are the only family in her life that matters."

"I agree with Rachel," Brittany spoke up, "It's Friday so we have the football game tonight. Q will be there like always, so let's just go to her place afterwards and spend the weekend with her. I mean we have an empty house now; we don't have to sneak around. I say we take advantage of it, and spend as much time there as we can."

Santana grumbled under her breath, patience was not really her thing. Her parents were just as shitty as Quinn's, and you didn't see her flipping out, "Fine, we'll try it your way but she needs to get her shit together before I kick her skinny white ass!" Her cell phone went off, so she looked down at her message and frowned, "She's busy; she'll see us later at the game! Hijo de puta! One of you needs to talk to her, cuz ima kill her soon! She thinks she's seen me go Lima Heights? She ain't seen me go all Lima Heights!"

Brittany and Rachel exchanged anxious glances and tried to soothe their angry girlfriend.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn put her cellphone back in her pocket feeling aggravated and guilty at the same time. She loved her girlfriends, she really did but even she knew she was pushing them away and didn't understand why. They had never been anything but loving and loyal to her, and she was being a complete asshole to all three of them. She had spent her entire life trying to be perfect; the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student, the perfect cheerleader, the perfect singer and dancer, the perfect girlfriend. The pressure was unbearable, and when the blows came, she broke. Not that she understood that or could even explain it, but that's what happened over the summer before senior year.

She should have never confided in Frannie that she was gay. Thank god she didn't tell her sister about having three girlfriends instead of one. Her perfect little daddy's girl sister ran straight to her father and ratted her out. Quinn really wanted Frannie to accept her, and love her for who she was. It had been a huge disappointment and had hurt like hell. She had always admired her older sister, and wanted Frannie to love her back. She was a fool to trust her, and it came back and bit her in the ass as Santana would say.

Quinn still felt sick when she remembered her father confronting her. He was shaking with rage, red-faced and furious and she was sure he was going to hit her. Instead he told her she was filth and perverted and no longer his daughter. He never wanted to see her again. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, and lit a cigarette. Smoking helped her relax, it was that or drinking and she didn't feel comfortable drinking with alcoholic parents. She never wanted to be like them, ever.

She was actually happy about her parent's divorce. She actually was stupid enough to believe that with Russell out of the picture, she would finally get close to her mom. They would actually have a relationship like other mothers and daughters. It hurt when her mother continued to ignore her, but it nearly destroyed her when Judy found a boyfriend half her age and moved to Boston with him, leaving her alone in the big empty house.

"What's the difference, Quinn? You are leaving for college in a year. I deserve a chance to be happy for once. You are such a selfish person, just like your father," her mother's words struck her like hammer blows. She had left without a forwarding address, but at least she left the house for Quinn. The house payments and utilities had been paid for a year until Quinn graduated, then she would sell the house. That's at least what Judy had put in the note she left for her daughter. She didn't even sign it with love or anything, just Mom.

Quinn had been devastated by her family's actions, and felt numb and empty inside. She couldn't seem to find the energy to care about anything anymore. It was affecting her relationship with San, Britt, and Rachel as well but she couldn't even care enough to try to fix that. She knew her girlfriends were all stars; they were all so multi-talented and she was nothing. She was a pretty face, and that's all she ever would be. That's the first thing she tried to change, she didn't want to be judged by her looks anymore. Quinn fixed her outsides to match her insides, and she didn't give a fuck what anyone thought about it anymore. She was nothing, and would be alone soon anyway.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Friday evening after the football game had gone well; everyone settled onto the big white couch in the Fabray family room and watched a movie on the large plasma TV. Rachel had made a huge bowl of buttered popcorn, and Brittany had dumped a large bag of M&M's into the bowl. Santana had gotten everyone water or pop while Quinn picked out a movie. They didn't do much talking, and the atmosphere was a bit tense between everyone but Quinn had picked a newly released comedy and they all relaxed as the movie proved to be genuinely funny.

Any thought of romance flew out the window immediately as soon as the movie ended. Quinn stood up and stretched, "I'm beat. Just throw the dishes in the sink; I'll clean the kitchen in the morning. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you guys upstairs. Goodnight!"

Rachel and Brittany sat on the couch feeling completely deflated. They had been in a good mood, and thought some intimate time together might help fix things, but Quinn had nipped that idea in the bud. Santana looked at her two sweet girlfriends and became instantly angry once again, "Hey, at least she didn't tell us to show ourselves out. I was sure that's what was coming next," she stood up and grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and the glasses.

The diva watched Santana disappear into the kitchen, and she started to cry softly. Brittany scooted over quickly and gathered the smaller woman into her arms lovingly, "Hey Rae please don't cry, baby. It's just a phase Q is going through. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

"It's not all right Britt-Britt, we've lost her. I can feel it. She's totally pulling away from us, and I don't know what to do or how to fix it. I can't even think of the right song to sing to make it better because all the love songs hurt too much to listen too right now. It wouldn't matter if I found the perfect song anyway since she quit Glee, I have no immediate venue with which to present the perfect song to Quinn," she broke down sobbing, and the blonde just held her close and rocked her like you would a small sad child. Before long, Brittany started to sniffle along with her.

Quinn had been upstairs feeling guilty about her abrupt departure from the family room when she realized she had left her bag downstairs that contained her contact lens case, solution, and her glasses. Swearing softly she knew she had to go back downstairs and grab her stuff. She couldn't sleep in her contacts; it was too damned uncomfortable in the morning. Heading down the stairs, she stopped when she heard Rachel talking about her. She sat down on the steps as grief overcame her listening to Rach and Britt cry. When Santana came back into the room, she scrambled to her feet and quickly headed upstairs to the bathroom to be alone.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn exited the bathroom after her shower, wrapped in a towel and headed to her bedroom. She passed Rachel in the hallway. The brunette diva reached her hand out and took Quinn's to stop her from walking past her, "Hey," she said softly.

The blonde looked at Rachel's sad shyness and her hard hazel-eyes softened considerably, "Hey Rach."

"I'm sorry about your mom, dad, and Franny; it's really awful the way they treated you," Rachel whispered softly, "I know you're very upset, and being despondent is a natural consequence of being hurt and abandoned, but please bear in mind that you have three girlfriends who honor, respect, and love you dearly and will never leave you, no matter what," she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Quinn's pink cheek lovingly, "no matter how long it takes for you to rebalance your pain and your emotions, we will still be here waiting with open arms. That's just a fact, Quinn Fabray, so please do whatever it takes to grieve but don't for one minute think that we are going to accept you walking away from us forever. I personally won't stand for it," she walked away quickly.

Brittany came out of the bedroom carrying a towel, and walked past a flabbergasted Quinn, "Hey sweetie, are you all done in the bathroom? I was going to take a shower now."

"Yeah, B. I'm all done in the bathroom."

"You want to take one with me?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I just got out the shower, B."

"So come get dirty with me, and then we can get clean all over again," Brittany laughed casually.

Santana had come out of the bedroom, "Give it up, B. She's not interested in being with us anymore," she roughly shoved past the blondes in the hallway and walked into the bathroom, "Damn it, Fabray!" she screamed loudly, "I almost killed myself on this wet ass floor. Are you trying to grow rice in here or what, it's a fucking swamp."

Quinn walked over to the bathroom door, "What? It's a little water on the floor, Lopez."

The Latina scowled, "One of our rules, it that we clean up after ourselves. We have talked about it over and over again, but you are a fucking slob and you always have been."

The shorter blonde scoffed, "It's a little water, get over it. You're just being a bitch."

"So our rules, you remember them right, you helped come up with them, well I guess our rules don't pertain to you anymore. If they did you would get your ass handed to you for this shit and you know it. Rachel and Britt are always cleaning up your fucking messes."

Brittany was already lying towels down on the floor to soak up the flooded bathroom floor, "San it's alright. Q's right, it's just a little extra water. I got it covered."

Santana glared at Quinn, absolutely furious and totally hurt by her emotional distance.

Quinn, equally unable to deal with all of her feelings, from what her family had done to her, the loving things Rachel had said to her, the loving way Brittany treated her, the shit Santana was dishing out, and the guilt she already was feeling growled at Santana, "Fuck you Santana, fuck your rules, fuck all this shit. I'll be in the spare room if you need me, B."

Rachel came to see what all the shouting was about. She looked at Santana and saw her fierce black eyes flashing dangerously, "What happened?"

Brittany stood up and put her arm around Santana, "It's nothing Rae, Quinn left a mess in the bathroom again and Santana called her on it. Q got a little pissed off. It's ok, go back to bed baby."

"Oh ok, is that why she went into the spare room?"

Santana sighed, "Yeah, I called her out on leaving another fucking mess. I told her if she was following the rules she should get her ass beat for the messes she leaves, but evidently she doesn't give a shit about the rules of our relationship anymore. B's right, it pissed her off."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Santana smirked, "Alright, my tone probably didn't help the situation much."

Rachel looked at Brittany who rolled her exquisite blue eyes in humorous aggravation, "Well it certainly didn't help. You shouldn't aggravate her on purpose San, we are trying to be loving and patient, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Santana grumped guiltily.

"Well, I'm sleeping with Quinn tonight. I don't want her to feel ganged up on or alone, and I don't want any argument out of you either, Santana," Brittany said firmly.

"That's fine, B. Me and Rach will get our cuddles on tonight," she acquiesced to keep the peace, "I talk to Quinn tomorrow."

That earned her a big smile from the sweet blonde and the petite diva, and that made her burning anger dim a bit and her sore heart feel just a bit happier.

If Quinn was surprised when Brittany joined her in bed, she never showed it. She just waited silently until the tall dancer fell asleep until cuddling into her. Brittany, being a natural born cuddler, turned and melted into Quinn's side for the night. After she was sure her tall girlfriend was really out, Quinn cried herself to sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Saturday dawned early with Brittany and Santana heading to Cheerio's practice, Quinn to the library, and Rachel to dance and voice lessons. They made plans to meet back for dinner later in the evening. Quinn had a project she was working on, but mostly was hiding in the library. She avoided the Skanks although they had made plans to meet under the bleachers. She also skipped dinner. If she went home late tonight, it increased her odds of not fighting with Santana. She knew her girlfriends would head home for a mandatory day with family on Sunday, well except for her and Santana. She would be home alone, but Santana would go with Brittany. Quinn knew she was welcome to spend the day with the Pierce's but she kept avoiding Sundays with them. It made her feel more pathetic then she already was.

Quinn was deep in her own thoughts when she left the bathroom a worse mess than she had the night before. There was about an inch of water on the floor from her bath; she liked to fill it as high as she could with steaming water as hot as she could stand and turn on the soothing jets. It was something she learned to love since her initial days as a Cheerio and her muscles ached so bad she couldn't sleep. It always left the floor soaking wet, but they had always had a housekeeper when her mother lived with her father, and Quinn wasn't used to picking up after herself. Now that no one stayed at the house but her, and occasionally her girlfriends she avoided staying home much so it stayed clean mostly by lack of use. Brittany and Rachel kept it clean when they stayed over.

She was in front of the mirror trying unsuccessfully to put in her contacts when Santana breezed into the room and slipped on the wet floor. It happened so fast she didn't even have time to react. She heard the loud thud rather than saw her girlfriend fall. Gasping loudly, she turned to see Santana on the floor looking dead. It scared her immensely, and she started screaming for Brittany and Rachel.

Kneeling down next to Santana, she saw her eyes blinking rapidly, "San? San, can you hear me?"

The Latina pushed her away angrily, "Leave me alone."

Quinn felt terribly guilty that Santana fell, but she got angry at being pushed away too. Everyone was always pushing her the fuck out of their lives, everyone she loved. It erupted into fury. She jumped to her feet just as Rachel and Brittany ran in the room. She stared down at Santana, "Fine! I'll leave you alone! Fuck you anyway, I hope you broke your damned hard head!" She ran out of the bathroom, dressed but still wearing her glasses.

Rachel was on the floor cradling Santana's head. She looked up and yelled at the fleeing Quinn, "Quinn, wait! Don't go she might be hurt badly." Quinn kept running and didn't stop until she got out of the house. She was crying as she ran, and she couldn't stop seeing a hurt Santana on her bathroom floor.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany looked over at the still figure in the hospital bed. She saw Santana was still asleep. She leaned over and whispered to a completely still Rachel, "You stay here with Santana; I'm going to find Quinn. I'll be back before she wakes up, ok?"

Angry chocolate eyes met her own crystal blue eyes directly, "I think you should stay with San, and I'll go deal with Quinn Fabray. It was her recklessness that caused this to happen, and she's been breaking all our rules. It's time for her to decide. She is either our girlfriend or she's not. If she is then she has to answer for this, her attitude, and the way she's been behaving. I've had enough."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn slunk into the dark house. She was expecting all three girlfriends to be waiting for her so they could break up with she arrived home and found the house dark, she assumed they had decided to just go home and not even deal with her anymore. It broke her heart, but it was what she expected anyway.

She nearly screamed with fright when a light clicked on as she walked past the living room. It was Rachel sitting all alone in the big, white armchair in the sterile looking living room of the Fabray house. Her face showed no emotion, and her arms and legs were crossed. She looked unapproachable, and Rachel never looked that way; at least not towards her girlfriends.

"Rach?" She stopped walking towards the stairs and stood uncomfortably in front of her tiniest girlfriend.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rachel spoke first, "Aren't you going to ask about Santana?"

"Santana?" Quinn asked genuinely confused, "What about Santana?"

"The hospital is keeping her overnight; she has a bad concussion and she needed 25 stitches in her head. She hit the side of the tub hard. They thought she had a skull fracture. With her parents out of town, they only treated her because my Daddy was working and he signed for her," she said flatly.

"I.. I had no idea she was hurt," Quinn stuttered.

"Of course you didn't, you ran out on us leaving her injured on the floor and didn't look back. How could you know?" Rachel said without emotion.

Quinn looked down at the floor feeling as guilty as fuck. 'Here it comes,' she thought to herself, 'the moment they leave me for good.' "I'm sorry," she said out loud to Rachel, "I honest to God didn't know she was hurt that badly. I wouldn't have left if I had."

"I'm glad to hear that, Quinn. I was concerned that you had gone too far from us and didn't care about any of us anymore."

"No, Rachel I swear to God that's not it. I just…"

"You need to make a decision, Quinn," Rachel cut her off; "You have been ½ in and ½ out of this relationship since everything happened with your family. We have all been as supportive as we know how, but you have handled this by hiding and running from us, all of us. Leaving Santana hurt on that bathroom floor after she slipped on the mess you made is our final straw."

"I know, it's alright, I understand why you all are leaving me. It was my own fault. I caused this," Quinn said sadly.

Rachel showed her first sign of real emotion, "We aren't leaving you, Quinn. Not one of us had made a step towards the door except for you. I came here tonight to ask you; are you part of our family or not?"

Quinn looked up and met Rachel's eyes, "You mean you're not breaking up with me?"

"Of course not, Quinn we all love you. The only one who has been walking away this whole time is you. If you decide you are with us then we have to address all of the rules you've been breaking recently," Rachel said more firmly then Quinn had ever heard from Rachel Berry before.

"I don't want to break up with any of you, I swear I don't. I just haven't known what to do with all my anger and feelings. I'm so sorry, Rach. I never wanted anything bad to happen to Santana. I feel terrible about what happened, and I feel worse that I ran out with her lying on the floor and left you guys to deal with this by yourselves. I'm so sorry, I really am so sorry," she put her head down and let the tears fall.

Rachel felt her heart break, and her stomach lurch. Her love for Quinn and her tender heart made her want to grab the blonde and hold her close, reassure her that she was loved and cared for and they wouldn't ever leave her. There was a time for that, but it wasn't now. Now was a time to pay for all the rules she had broken. The comfort would come later, "Do you agree that you've broken the rules we set up in our relationship?"

Quinn sighed sadly and nodded yes.

"Do you feel that you should be punished?"

"If anyone else had broken all the rules, they would have been punished long before now. I deserve to be punished," Quinn said softly.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Ok then, please go upstairs to your room, and get ready."

Quinn looked up at her in surprise, "You're going to spank me?"

"What are you saying? That I'm incapable of administering discipline in our relationship? Just because I've chosen to remain separate from that part of our arrangement so far, doesn't mean I am not capable of being a disciplinarian. It just means that I haven't needed to as yet. Unfortunately, we have reached a crossroads and I find myself in the undesirable position of being the enforcer."

Quinn tried not to smile at Rachel's choice of words. The girl still spoke in paragraphs even in the most serious situations. She didn't want to irritate or anger Rachel or demean her, and she did deserve the punishment, "I was just surprised since you don't usually handle this part of our relationship. I'll go to my room and get ready."

Quinn walked upstairs to her room. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt and went and stood in the corner of her bedroom. She hadn't often found herself in this position, being mostly a good girl and a rule follower. She had been fucking up a lot lately and she knew it. She'd assumed it would be Santana that cracked down on her, but it was a shock that it was Rachel. Thinking about Santana made her start to choke up. She thought of Santana with all those stitches lying in a hospital bed, and she felt so bad her heart nearly broke in two. She needed to find a way to make this right again. She heard Rachel walking up the stairs, and thought that at least facing her punishment was a start.

Rachel opened the door and walked in to the bedroom. She swallowed her insecurities and nervousness; this was a new experience for her. God knows, she had been on the receiving end of spankings from all three of her girlfriends. Most of her spankings had come from Quinn and only a couple from Santana, it had taken a while for her to feel completely comfortable with Santana after all the anger and bullying the Latina had done. Once she had gotten over all that, she and Santana had been fine; they were past all their issues. Brittany had only spanked her once, but the girl had left her unable to sit comfortably for three solid days. It was clear she knew how a spanking was delivered; she just didn't comfortably feel capable of administering one.

She cleared her throat, "Quinn," she cleared it again in order to lower the pitch so she sounded older and more serious, "Quinn, can you come here please?"

The blonde left the corner and walked soberly to Rachel's side. Rachel walked over and sat down on the bed, and scooted back so her back was against the headboard, "I need you to come over my lap please."

Quinn obeyed immediately. It felt very strange going over Rachel Berry's lap but she did as she was commanded. She crawled up on the bed, and lay over Rachel's lap. Rachel closed her eyes and tried to remember what came first. Her hands were shaking, but she knew she had to do this or they faced losing Quinn. She knew the blonde well enough to know she wouldn't be able to deal with her grief and guilt over Santana on top of everything else going on in her life.

Oh yeah, now she remembered, "So why are you being punished Quinn?"

"Oh Rach, I've broken so many rules since last summer. I feel so bad about all of them; I know I should have checked with all of you about my hair, quitting Cheerio's and Glee. I'd have been mad if you any of you would have done any of that stuff. What I really feel terrible about is pushing you guys away, and being such a huge bitch about it. I've been so afraid of losing all of you since my mom left. What happened tonight with Santana was unforgiveable. I should be punished for tonight most of all."

Rachel sighed, "You are being punished for leaving the bathroom a mess constantly despite being warned about it as late as last night. You turned around and did it again today, and this time Santana got hurt badly. I'm also incredibly disappointed that you left her lying on the floor hurt, but I do believe you when you say you didn't know she was hurt. On the other hand you didn't really stick around to find out now did you?"

Quinn sighed, "No I didn't. I still feel guilty about all the stuff that came before but I should be punished for being a slob and letting San get hurt because of my neglect."

"Good, I'm glad you understand that," Rachel grimaced, "are you ready?"

Quinn looked back over her shoulder at Rachel. She saw a small frightened girl and felt even worse, "Yeah, I'm ready. I deserve this Rachel please don't feel bad."

Rachel brought her hand back, and brought it down on the gray sweatpants clad backside. She was surprised how hard her hand connected. It was enough to sting her hand, so she knew Quinn felt it. She set a continuous pace, and counted off a minute in her head. She took hold of the sweatpants and peeled them down over Quinn's ass, and then did the same with her panties. She watched as Quinn's backside tightened in anticipation.

"You need to relax, Quinn. I don't want to hurt you," the irony of her words was lost on Rachel but not on Quinn. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She crossed her arms, and set her head down heavily. Rachel brought her arm back and rained fire on her pink backside. She was trying to hold back all her feelings and not cry, but eventually the pain in ass started to match the pain in her heart.

Rachel increased her speed and her intensity, she could sense that Quinn was on the verge of breaking down and for some reason she saw that as important. She knew Quinn needed to get her feelings out, all of them; the pain, the shame, the guilt, the fear. Rachel watched as Quinn's ass turned a bright pink and felt warm to the touch. She watched as Quinn jerked and even kicked a few times but she never made a sound. She knew what she had to do, "Quinn can you stand up please?"

Quinn was surprised but did as she was instructed. She kicked off the sweats and panties that were hanging off her legs.

"I want you to come with me please," Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom. Quinn followed reluctantly. It was the same mess she had left it in this morning, but there was a smear of blood on the edge of the bathtub, and blood streaks down the side. A hand towel soaked in blood was thrown carelessly in the sink.

Quinn gasped loudly and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God!"

Rachel turned to Quinn, "Can you hand me the bath brush please?"

The blonde took the white plastic bath brush from its position, and handed it to Rachel. The diva held it in her hand, and said flatly, "I need you to bend over the sink Quinn," she watched as Quinn nodded and put her hands on the sink and bent over it. She put her hands on the pale hips and moved her into position. Her tan hand lingered lovingly on her lower back, but she pulled it away before her empathy took over and she didn't finish what she started.

Quinn lowered her head shamefully, and Rachel lined up the hard plastic brush and brought her arm back. She swung it hard, and with a loud crack and splat it landed on the pink pale ass. It took a few seconds for the pain to blossom but when it did, Quinn cried out.

Rachel flinched but pulled the brush back again and let it fly. It landed with a loud crack, and Quinn cried out again. Her ass was turning a bright red, but she was still not crying. Rachel was losing heart, if Quinn didn't break down soon she was going to but she really didn't want to be the first to cry here. She pulled it back and delivered three very hard swats of the bath brush, she paused and delivered three more. Quinn squealed and screamed, and finally on the eighth swat she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, ow please Rachel, I'm so sorry," she cried and put both hands back to cover her ass.

"Move your hands, Quinn or I'll start over," Rachel said more sternly than she felt, "Now, Quinn!" she yelled and Quinn quickly moved her hands.

Rachel swung the brush again, "I'm sorry," Quinn sobbed, "Oh god, ow please I'm so sorry."

Again the brush connected with her ass, "Ah, ah, ah," the blonde stamped her feet, and cried harder.

Rachel swung one more time, this was the hardest swat she had delivered and Quinn sobbed as hard as she could. She put her head down as she cried.

The brunette quickly dropped the brush on the floor and pulled Quinn into her arms. The blonde sobbed and sobbed as she apologized over and over again. She was clinging to Rachel like a life raft and the diva couldn't hold her up any longer and they both sunk to the bathroom floor crying in each others arms.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was waking up slowly, and the only thing she was aware of was her head hurt like a son of a bitch. She tried to focus her eyes but the light made her head hurt worse. She saw a dark shape sitting in the chair next to her bed and as her eyes cleared she saw it was Quinn and she was shocked out of anger and irritation.

"Hey, San how are you feeling?" Quinn said softly. She leaned forward to take the Latina's hand and groaned when her sore ass hit the edge of the chair.

Santana narrowed her eyes and then laughed, "Oh my god you got your ass spanked didn't you?"

Quinn hissed, "Jesus Christ, Santana why don't you say it a little louder I don't think they heard you at the nurses' station."

Santana rolled her eyes and kept laughing, "Britt got you good huh Quinnie? I knew she had it in her."

Quinn looked embarrassed and turned bright red, "Actually it was Rachel."

The Latina stopped laughing abruptly, "Rachel? Rachel Berry? Our Rachel? Delivered a spanking to Quinn Fabray?"

"Shut up dumb ass," the blonde whispered lovingly, "you don't have to be mad about me not cleaning up after myself, I have been sufficiently punished," she looked at Santana for a long time, "and I'm sorry; for everything."

Santana felt herself getting all choked up and emotional, "I'm sorry too, babe. I've been acting like a real dick."

Quinn smiled, and stood up, "Can I lay down with you, sweetheart?" She got in bed next to Santana and curled up against her. She put her blonde head on Santana's chest, "I love you so much, San and I'm so so sorry. I never meant to push you all away; I love you all so much."

"I know, babe, I know," Santana ran her fingers through the short, spiky, pink hair, "Where is everyone?" she whispered.

"B and Rach went out to the diner to bring us a decent breakfast and some real honest to goodness Starbucks coffee. They will be back soon."

They stayed like that all cuddled together until they both fell back asleep and that was the way Brittany and Rachel found them when they got back with the food.

Both girls woke up to the smell of coffee and food. Santana moaned.

"Is that moan from pain or from the smell of real coffee," Quinn laughed and the other three smiled as it was her first genuine smile in months.

Santana kissed the blonde's head, "So you are really back, Q? No more moping or pushing us away?"

"No I'm done with all that."

Brittany put her hands on her hips, "You are going to quit smoking and hanging out under the bleachers with those Skanky girls?"

"I promise, no more cigarettes or Skanks," she smiled shyly.

Rachel walked forward and stood next to the bed, "Cheerios and Glee Club?"

Quinn looked down sadly, "I don't want to be a Cheerio anymore you guys, I'm sorry but I just can't take the pressure anymore. I've missed Glee Club, and I'm sorry I ever abandoned the club. If they'll have me, I would love to come back."

The three looked at each other as they silently communicated. Then Santana spoke up, "You don't have to be a Cheerio anymore, and New Directions will take you back or I'll have something to say about it."

Brittany laughed, "I'm glad that's all settled. San baby how's your head feeling?"

"Like I got kicked by a mule, and run over by a truck," she complained, "and those bitches in the ER best not have cut my hair or fucked it up."

"You're beautiful babe, even if you were bald," Quinn reassured her girlfriend.

Rachel and Brittany handed out the food in Styrofoam containers, and they talked softly and laughed lightly. Quinn got out of the bed to let Santana eat, and Rachel put a pillow on the seat of her chair and winked at her. Santana noticed and laughed, "Oh no look at Rachel getting all cocky and shit; one spanking and she's all bossy now!"

Brittany joined her in the teasing, "Looks like we've created a monster."

Rachel bit her bottom lip cutely and went and sat on Quinn's lap smiling when she groaned in pain. She ran both hands through the punk cut hair, "I did what I had to do to get our Quinn back, besides she broke the rules, she pays the price."

Santana and Brittany whooped it up while Quinn felt a white hot lightning bolt of desire hit her straight in her core. She leaned forward to kiss Rachel, but the diva grabbed her hair and tugged her away from her lips, "Uh Uh someone is being punished, no sexy times while you are being punished. Isn't that right, Brittany?"

"That's correct Rachel. No lady loving if you are being punished. Now, everyone eat."

Rachel stood up and sauntered to her own chair, "Yes, you both need to eat before I decide to punish you both!"

Quinn groaned with desire, and Santana growled, "Dios mío, who would believe a dominant hobbit could be so fucking sexy?"

Brittany set down her coffee cup and raised her hand, "I knew that dom!Rae would be totes a turn on!"

Rachel and Quinn laughed as Santana groaned, "Of course you did, baby, you're a fucking genius."

"What about my hair? Should I dye it back blonde?"

Rachel tilted her head and eyed Quinn, "Maybe in a few weeks but I have some bad girl fantasy's I want to try out first."

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and Santana dropped her head back on her pillow, "Madre de Dios, you three are killing me here!"

Quinn came over and kissed her on her full lips gently, "I got plenty of ideas on how to make things up to you as well. Now eat like a good girl before I sic the new strict headmistress, Ms. Berry on your ass."

They all laughed, but a few new fantasies were borne in that hospital room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**I hope you liked it. I had a few requests for Quinn to be in trouble and some for Rachel to be the spanker instead of the spankee so there you have it.**_

_**Thanks for your patience, let me know if you liked it. **_


End file.
